


На пути большой дороги

by poached_egg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Linear Narrative, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poached_egg/pseuds/poached_egg
Summary: "Я клянусь тебе, я русский, я горький на вкус" (с) Синекдоха МонтокСомбра ищет себе союзников. Не всегда ее методы находятся в рамках морально правильного. Не все союзники Сомбры добровольны, пусть и связаны крепко. Вот только, кто останется с ней рядом на самом деле, когда буря грянет?
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Katya Volskaya
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава I. Город

Сомбра сидела на массивном столе Вольской. Она провела ладонью по столешнице. Это в самом деле массив древесины? Сомбра подняла голову. Встретилась взглядом с Вольской. Каблуки, ох уж эти чертовы каблуки! Катя Вольская смотрела на Сомбру, спокойно, даже чуть задумчиво. Интересно, для того, чтобы выиграть в генетической рулетке надо ставить на красный или черный? Прозрачно-голубые глаза при черных волосах — это же сплошное жульничество.

Вольская, как и всегда, — с собранными в узел волосами. Правда, без обычного белого пиджака, в серой безрукавке с высоким горлом. Но так даже было лучше. Она подчеркивала тонкую шею и изящный подбородок. Сомбра прикрыла глаза, не давая взгляду скользнуть ниже. Вздохнула. Нос щекотали какие-то несладкие духи с мандариновым цветом. Это игра. И, кажется, она с треском проигрывала.

Сомбра опустила голову и открыла глаза. Катя стояла рядом, едва не касаясь ее колена. Кажется она что-то сказала — Сомбра не разобрала. Они были похожи на две сжатые пружины. Какое-то безумие. Катя протянула ладонь и провела кончиками пальцев по краю скулы. Машинально Сомбра приподняла голову, следуя за пальцами вверх. Медленный выдох ртом. Пружина разжалась почти моментально. Катя наклонилась и поцеловала ее.

Боже, насколько это было неловкое начало! Будто она думала, что Сомбра отстранится. Ни за что! Короткий выдох, будто перед прыжком в воду. Глубже, прикасаясь языком к чужому. По ладони скользнула металлом серьга. Сомбра положила руки Кате на плечи, прижимаясь ближе. Ни за что. Это чувствовалось естественным, будто рукам было там самое место.

Пальцы Кати ищуще скользили по талии. Сомбра прогнулась в спине, ощущая, как тяжело от возбуждения напрягаются мышцы живота.

«Какого черта? — тупо подумала Сомбра, — Она же меня ненавидит».

Сон посыпался как карточный домик. Сомбра открыла глаз, втайне надеясь на какую-то другую реальность. Увы. Она лежала на животе в перепутанных простынях, обняв подушку. В полумраке перемигивалось оборудование. Она с досады боднула лбом подушку. Перевернулась на спину. Это нормально, так бывает, когда много о ком-то думаешь. Но опять дрочить, да ты прикалываешься, а?

Ладно. Сколько сейчас времени? Сомбра прислушалась к себе. По ощущениям было похоже часов на десять утра. Она махнула рукой, вызывая интерфейс. Половина четвертого. Отлично, отлично, она не проспала встречу с МакКри, вот был бы провал.

Мокрая плитка в душе была восхитительно холодной. Сомбра прижалась к ней лбом. Тяжело выдохнула. Месяц она безвылазно сидела в Дорадо, ожидая пока уляжется буря после очередной провальной операции Когтя.

Отмазка. Для себя, для Жнеца, для Вдовы.

На самом деле Сомбра завязла в диалоге с Вольской. И вообще — в Вольской. Все началось довольно невинно, с дурацкой шутки, которую Сомбра ляпнула, не успев подумать. А Вольская внезапно ответила. Абсолютно серьезно. Будто весь их разговор был тщательно спланирован ради этой дурости.

Нет, разумеется она не придумывала специального способа взломать Сомбру. Это абсолютно точно. Взломать Сомбру — и звучит-то по-идиотски. Вольская просто нашла баг… и отступила. Это и было самым странным.

А что сейчас? Сейчас Сомбра представляла кабинет Вольской, как сидела на этом массивном столе, обнимала Вольскую за шею, пальцами путалась в ее волосах, распуская их. Сомбра облизнула губы. На языке остался привкус водопроводной воды. Нет, это определенно не вирус. Она совсем одурела в четырех стенах.

Надо идти к морю. МакКри подождет, если она опоздает.

Море мерно билось с двух сторон о мол. Сомбра сидела на нагретом за день бетонном волнорезе-тетраподе. Океан, принявший в себя цвета неба и ставший от этого не то красным, не то фиолетовым, казался бесконечным. Хотя, возможно так оно и было, если учесть, что простирался он намного дальше линии горизонта. Но это бесконечность, воспринимаемая умом. Сомбра деловито закатила рукава сине-серой толстовки. На отдалении покачивались небольшие парусники, старательно ловящие попутный ветер.

Сомбра извернулась и достала из кармана черных шорт-карго складной нож. Удобный, с деревянными щечками на рукояти. Она раскрыла его. Сталь, правда, так себе. Точи, не точи — в сущности все одно. Но поковырять разок какую-нибудь ветку хватит.

— О, Оливия! Привет!

Сомбра повернула голову. Это была та девчонка, Алехандра, дочь владелицы пекарни.

— Привет. Далековато ты забралась.

Проворно, как бывалая скалолазка, девочка забралась на соседний волнорез. Куртка была повязана на пояс. Великоватая желтая футболка сползла на бок. Смуглое плечо было маленьким и тонким, как и вся Алехандра. Она откинула косу черных волос на спину и весело посмотрела на Сомбру.

— Ой, да я тут часто бываю, — на вопросительный взгляд Сомбры Алехандра смутилась. — Только маме не говори, ладно?

Сомбра неопределенно пожала плечами. Она еще не решила. Солнце медленно садилось.

— Я тут раньше часто бывала. Пока… не пустилась путешествовать.

— И тут всегда было так красиво?

— Когда как.

Они замолчали. Вдали показались огни огромного круизного лайнера.

— Я часто прихожу сюда, если меня кто-то обидел. Ноги сами несут, — призналась Алехандра.

— Угу, — мыслями Сомбра была далеко. В другом полушарии аж целых два раза — один раз по гринвичу, один раз на север.

— Ты какая-то задумчивая. Может тебя кто-то обидел?

— Нет. Просто прочитала одну историю, которая меня задела, — вообще об этом Сомбре рассказала Катя, но это совершенно ненужные личные подробности. Личные? Возможно.

— О! У меня тоже так бывает! Я на днях читала книгу, там охотились на черного лиса. Он выбирался из капканов, убегал из силков, бежал от собак с ранеными лапами по ручью… — Алехандра рассказывала взахлеб, словно бежала от погони вместе с лисом.

— И чем все закончилось?

— Его убили, — с болью припечатала девочка, — охотники.

— Ничего не скажешь, — и в самом деле. У Сомбры появилось противное ощущение неприятностей.

— А ты что прочитала?

Сомбра помолчала. Она не была уверена, что нормальным девочкам такого возраста стоит рассказывать такие истории. Даже если они читают про охоту, на которой загоняют лис в угол. Но, наверное стоит?

— Про случай, произошедший примерно век назад. Собственно это был не совсем случай, а перфоманс, который пошел не совсем по плану. Была такая, — Сомбра задумалась на мгновение о том, как называют людей, которые совершают перфомансы, — ну, назовем ее художницей: Марина Абрамович. В галерее была она сама, и стол с семьюдесятью двумя предметами, которыми зрители могли пользоваться как угодно и как угодно манипулировать телом художницы на протяжении шести часов. Там была роза, виноград, хлеб, хлыст, ножницы… И заряженный пистолет. С одной пулей. Один из зрителей взял пистолет и направил его на художницу. Другой зритель отнял его. И я думаю: если бы передо мной был человек, так же мне подчиненный, кем бы я была? Тем, кто направляет пистолет или отнимает?

Повисла тишина.

— А разве ответ не очевиден? — осторожно спросила Алехандра.

— В этом и фишка, — Сомбра ухмыльнулась. — Там была какая-никакая, но толпа. В толпе сложно думать самому. А во вторых, бывают ответы честные, и есть те, которые звучат для того, чтобы выглядеть героем в своих же глазах.

— Ты?..

— А я не уверена, что хочу знать ответ на этот вопрос, понимаешь?

Как ни странно, Алехандра кивнула. Они продолжили смотреть на то, как заходит солнце.

— Тебе не пора? — спросила Сомбра.

— Пора, — грустно сказала Алехандра. — Темно, правда, уже будет, когда до берега дойду.

— Я тебя провожу, окей? — внезапно для себя предложила Сомбра.

— Спасибо. Нет, правда, без шуток, спасибо.

— Тогда слезаем, а? Нет, мы конечно можем еще посидеть, но шею-то не мне мылить будут.

Алехандра горестно вздохнула, но полезла обратно на бетонную дорожку. Следом за ней и Сомбра.

— Грабку давай, — она протянула руку.

Алехандра со смехом взяла ее за указательный палец. Это был, своего рода, их тайный знак. Вот так они шли по молу, размахивая руками в такт шагов. Рядом море шумно точило волнорезы. Ночной бриз дунул с берега в лицо. Прежнее затхлое настроение у Сомбры сменилось прежней жизнерадостной насмешливостью. Она по-доброму подтрунивала над Алехандрой, над ее историями про героев. Сама девочка весело смеялась над комментариями Сомбры.

Они вошли в город. Историческая кладка из булыжника на узкой улице, да ещё и на подъем — то ещё испытание! Даже для подготовленного человека. Идти по булыжнику ужасно неудобно. Кривой, шаг под него подстроить трудно. Мучение одно сплошное. Алехандра же прыгала с камня на камень, как горная коза, и, казалось, никаких проблем не испытывала. Сомбра вспомнила какую-то статью, что раньше так города строились для защиты от пиратов. Во-первых трудно забраться, а во-вторых по узким улочкам можно было скатить на пиратские головы что-нибудь тяжелое. Правда, она начисто не помнила, шла ли речь конкретно про Дорадо или статья была посвящена чему-то мальтийско-испанскому, если не итальянскому. Впрочем, это детали.

— Знаешь, я тут на днях видела настоящего героя!

— И в чем проявлялась его настоящесть?

— Он был из Overwatch! — Сомбра напряглась. — Настоящий герой, с плаката! Он раскидал бандитов, быщ-быщ из своей пушки, а потом спас меня! Бандиты бросились наутек и бросили гранату. Он закрыл меня собой от гранаты!

— Ну, он и впрямь герой. Ты думаешь он был и в самом деле из Overwatch?

Сомбра сделала зарубку в памяти. Надо было сделать внушение нижним слоям Los Muertos по методу физического гипноза. Они революционеры, а не бандиты, нечего стращать своих же подзащитных. И вообще, что за безобразие, кто применяет гранаты в городе?!

— Уверена!

— А как он выглядел?

— Такой высокий, с маской на подбородке, волосы седые… И куртка! Да, куртка! У него на спине номер был: семьдесят шесть.

— Да я смотрю он любитель бейсбола.

Алехандра прыснула, вспомнив неудачливого игрока из домашнего чемпионата. Сомбра покачала головой. Загадочный мститель, уже немало попивший крови у Когтя, был здесь, в этом городе. Совпадение. Это просто совпадение. Вряд ли он специально выслеживал Сомбру. Никто, ни одна живая душа, на протяжении этого месяца не знала, что она здесь. Сам МакКри узнал о месте встрече только вчера — в прошлый отрезок бодрствования Сомбры, но это не больше трех дней назад. Возможно у мстителя были какие-то претензии к местным шишкам в Lumerico? Почти наверняка он причастен к краже у них оборудования. Это надо было проверить.

Они подошли к пекарне матери Алехандры.

— Ну, пока? — Сомбра улыбнулась. — Видишь, мы даже не слишком поздно пришли.

— Спасибо.

— Да, в общем-то, не за что. Я же тебя от бандитов не отбивала.

— Я и сама смогу за себя постоять. Вот вырасту и стану героиней. Буду всем помогать.

— Надеюсь, что так, — дипломатично ответила Сомбра.

— Пока! — Алехандра помахала рукой, прежде чем влететь в зеленую дверь. — До встречи!

— Пока.

Сомбра кивнула и пошла дальше, к бару, где ее уже ждал МакКри. В Дорадо становилось многолюдно. А может «мститель» уже уехал и дергаться нет никакого смысла? Забрал, что хотел, и уехал вершить «правосудие» дальше.

Она бросила взгляд на прозрачную витрину маленького суточного магазина. Спиной к ней стоял качок, немного подрастерявший в объеме. На куртке у него был номер. Семьдесят шесть. Merda. Не уехал.

— Вот интересно, — проворчала Сомбра, взламывая терминал, через который собирался расплатиться в магазине качок, — все герои в Overwatch непуганные идиоты или конкретно мне такие экземпляры попадаются?

Она спокойно прошла дальше по улице и завернула в еще более узкие переулки, срезая дорогу до бара. Как раз пришли данные с терминала.

Так, дорогой герой, сейчас на тебя посмотрим, что же ты купил? Вода, обед быстрого приготовления… это не интересно, и так ясно, что ты скрываешься. Купил бы алкоголь или презервативы — вот это уже был бы разговор. Хоть бы энергетик, а, качок?

Платил с чужого счета, некоего Гомеса, что, в общем-то непоказательно, этих Гомесов по всей Мексике… Не украл чип? Странно, если нет. Хм, скорее всего нет. Гомес вполне законопослушный гражданин — исправно платит налоги, дочери за колледж, имеет страховку, даже штрафы оплачены, надо же — он бы сразу заблокировал подозрительные транзакции, такие типы обычно дикие параноики. А ты их, amigo, совершаешь часто, хоть и на небольшие суммы. Достаточно, чтобы проскользнуть под алгоритмом. Скорее всего это какой-то из сотен старых спящих агентов. Или сочувствующих.

Сомбра чуть подумала. Дурость нужно наказывать. Определенно. Она написала знакомому клерку, который работал в банке, где был открыт счет. Конечно, можно было внедриться в систему и натравить на господина Гомеса алгоритм. Но это слишком долго. Увы, люди — лучший эксплойт.

Подозрительные транзакции всегда сильно напрягают банковских работников, особенно, если господин Гомес с семьей изволил поехать к страдающей деменцией бабуле в Мехико, покупал ей там манго, а через час совершил покупки в Дорадо, — но в недоразумении несомненно быстро разберутся, принесут извинения… Посмотрим, правда, как ты, герой, будешь вертеться с заблокированным кредитным чипом, пока они разбираются.

А ещё можно ему организовать на устройстве вечное «вне зоны доступа сети». Хотя, нет, лучше не надо. Так сразу будет понятно, чья рука приложилась к блокировке чипа.

Если серьезно, то из Мексики нужно было улетать. Причем желательно этим физическим утром, пока никто не разобрался в чем сыр-бор. Она потянула на себя дверь бара. Но сначала требовалось закончить одно дело.

Сомбра подошла к стойке и села справа, рядом с МакКри. Перед ним стояла бутылка с бренди. Слева лежала кожаная шляпа.

— Соскучился по мне, ковбой? — она ткнула его локтем и обратилась к бармену. — Темное, пожалуйста.

— Не буду делать вид, что сильно тебе рад. Век бы тебя еще не видел.

— Ну, ты уже, я смотрю, успел так надраться, чтобы быть в шаге от этого.

— Сначала дело, все остальное может подождать.

Сомбра положила на стойку носитель с данными.

— Тут все, что ты просил. И даже чуть-чуть, — она показала пальцами это самое чуть-чуть, — больше. Как моему любимому клиенту.

МакКри не спешил взять его.

— Цена? Ты сказала, что озвучишь ее позже.

Сомбра картинно вздохнула, принимая у бармена пиво.

— Знаешь в чем проблема гениального хакера в решительно пост-индустриальном мире?

— Понятия не имею, я же ковбой.

— Оно и видно, Джоел.

— Меня не зовут Джоел, — проскрипел МакКри в бокал у рта.

— А! Значит ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называла Эннис, ковбой?

— Есть какая-то разница?

Сомбра вздохнула и отпила пива, выдерживая паузу. Иногда реально сложно с такими людьми.

— Над тобой даже потешаться грешно.

— Почему?

— Прости, но ты — чистокровный головорез, — МакКри выдохнул и залпом выпил из стакана бренди. — Ладно. Ходишь у нас в вольных стрелках сейчас, да?

— Н-ну?

— Мне нужно от тебя право приоритетного контракта.

— И все?

— С перекрытием текущего, если оной будет.

— Я не буду работать…

— Amigo, разве я о нем что-то сказала? Я сказала, что _мне_ нужно право приоритетного контракта. И вообще, сам подумай, что с тебя взять-то еще можно полезного?

МакКри кивнул головой. Волосы мотнулись сальными сосульками.

— Окей, черт с тобой, — он забрал носитель.

— Отлично! Тогда вот, — Сомбра переслала МакКри документы, — стандартный одноразовый контракт на приоритет и перекрытие. Подпишешь, когда протрезвеешь.

— А если не подпишу?

— Ну и черт с тобой. При случае, разве что, помогла бы федералам в поисках опасного преступника.

МакКри налил себе еще бренди.

— Какая же ты…

— Какая есть. Красивая, умная и просто замечательная. Что бы вы без меня великолепной и незаменимой делали?

МакКри хмыкнул, почесав отросшую бороду.

— К слову, как там у вас? В Когте? — пьяно спросил он, положив голову на ладонь. — Давай, прорекламируй свою организацию.

Сомбра наигранно пьяно повторила его жест. Для нее полбокала пива были что слону дробина.

— Честно?

— Кратко. Я еще хочу успеть проспаться на стойке. До США путь неблизкий.

— Отвратительно. Очень не советую. Две звезды рейтинга из десяти.

МакКри хмыкнул.

— Раньше было выше, если я правильно помню. Перемены?

— У Когтя новый курс, amigo. Виалли решил взяться за реформы всерьез.

— Младенцев зажариваете теперь без соли, но с паприкой? — Сомбра изобразила улыбку, принимая шутку.

— Хуже. Мы теперь монашеский орден.

— Нельзя пить на задании?

— Ага.

— Фу, — скривился ковбой. — Отвратительно. Сразу минус сотня к рейтингу.

— Еще нельзя иметь: «личные контакты с противником, которые не касаются целей организации». Хотя, возможно это Жнец балуется, капая мне на мозги.

МакКри наклонился ближе, почти опрокинув этим движением бутылку.

— Даже на фотку дрочить нельзя? — МакКри и Сомбра понимающе усмехнулись. — Какой кошмар. Переходи в Overwatch. Там можно трахаться с кем душе угодно.

— Обязательно. Только ты сам что-то не спешишь к ним.

МакКри налил еще виски в стакан. Они с Сомброй подняли стаканы.

— Дела-дела, сама знаешь, я человек занятой. Мне некогда бегать по всему миру.

— И ты случайно не решил найти себе дел в моем городке? Я так, просто уточняю, для понимания ситуации.

— Не бери в голову. Я тут проездом.

— Bien, потому что праздношатающиеся по моему городу агенты воскресшей организации меня очень сильно напрягают.

— А, то есть, я у тебя не первый?

Сомбра фыркнула.

— Пф. Надеюсь, что последний.

— Резонно, — повел плечом МакКри.

Сомбра допила пиво и одним движением расплатилась. Делать тут больше было нечего.

— Эй, ковбой, хочешь совет?

— Валяй.

— Перед встречей с девушкой снимай шляпу и мой голову. Хотя бы в раковине и жидким мылом, — она помахала пальцами на прощание. — Adios, amigo.

— Да пошла ты…

Сомбра звонко захохотала и вышла из бара. Окончательно темнело. Накинув капюшон, она пошла в свое убежище.

Так, Жнец оставил сообщение о встрече в Англии. Как раз вовремя! Через сколько там ближайший самолет? А там и к Вольской наведаться можно, так, чтобы не расслаблялась.

На улице внезапно стало слишком тихо. Сомбра вынула руки из карманов толстовки. Прямо ей на встречу шагал Семьдесят Шестой. Или Джек Моррисон. Кому как удобно. С пакетом в руках и арафаткой на лице. Своим самообладанием Сомбра в этот момент гордилась. Она мысленно выругалась, но не сбилась с шага. Еще все могло обойтись. Темно, они вполне могли бы разминуться.

Десять шагов. Ее напряжение понятно. Пять. Стремный мужик, которого хочется проскочить по стеночке. Шаг. Только не смотри вбок, только не смотри. Отлично.

— Девушка, — Сомбра остановилась и медленно повернулась, — где тут улица Независимости?

— А. Через два дома направо, — ответила она настолько высоким голосом, на который только была способна.

— Спасибо.

Четко послышалась пара шагов. Затем Джек остановился. Повернулся — громко хрустнул пакет. Сомбра продолжила шагать. С каждым шагом дальше спокойнее не становилось. Ничего не происходило. Ни погони, ни криков остановиться. Они просто разошлись.

Ну как такой овощ мог годами рулить организацией?

Она рухнула на кровать в своем убежище. Нет, совершенно определенно нужно было собирать шмотки и проваливать. Сомбра посмотрела на новое сообщение.

«Поможешь с одним дельцем в Англии?» — Амели. В прошлый раз они, по сути в самоволку, убили Текхарту. Что снайпер задумала на этот раз?

«Лично тебе?» — уточнила Сомбра.

«Лично мне. Я хочу просто понаблюдать. Посидим на крыше, никакой стрельбы…»

«Отлично. Я только за! Знаешь, как я по тебе соскучилась за время каникул?»

«Я тоже по тебе, cherie» — Сомбра усмехнулась. Это было их своего рода затянувшейся шуткой над Гэби.

«Придержи свое очарование до встречи с Жнецом. Мы его целый месяц не бесили.»


	2. Глава II. Дург

— Катеринка, сигареты на верхней полке.

— Ага, — щелкнула зажигалка. За окном была предрассветная серость. — Кофе сделаешь?

— Без проблем, — отозвался чуть высоковатый голос.

Катя затянулась и, прислонившись плечом к откосу, выдохнула. Крепкие. На столе стояло ментоловое масло. Кофе грелся в медной джезве.

— Обожаю, когда ты довольна как удав.

— Яр, я впервые за два месяца выспалась как человек. Спасибо.

Вольская посмотрела на свинцовую хмарь за окном. Яра следила за ней краем глаза.

— Да без проблем, говорю же. Во-первых, ты мне друг, — они обе усмехнулись, — во-вторых, будет повод написать стихотворение про прекрасную даму, которая курит голая на моей кухне.

— Я не голая, а в твоей футболке.

— Учитывая, что она едва прикрывает задницу, то все равно, что голая.

Катя фыркнула. Яра продолжила.

— Да в конце-концов, можно скоммуниздить банальное пушкинское: «С Божьей помощью я ее выебала!». Прямо на весь лист. С пятью восклицательными знаками. Меня поймут. И не осудят.

— Ты не посмеешь.

— Еще как посмею, — усмехнулась она. — Знаешь сколько у меня не было любовной лирики в публикациях? Один патриотизм, когда дико хочется написать: «…и выстоим мы, обглодав кости своих павших сограждан!» — но нельзя, да поэмы про Зарянову на заказ. Чушь полнейшая. Что про нее писать? Она же, — Яра постучала костяшками по столешнице из имитации мрамора, — дундук. Я, конечно, могу честно разок повосхищаться мышцами с точки зрения лесбийской тушенки, ну два, но все время писать об этом… бр-р, увольте. Спасает только то, что за это деньги платят, не только на Матильду горбатиться. Вот уедешь — сразу сяду за работу.

— Тогда предупреди, когда соберешься публиковать, — потянулась Вольская. Футболка приподнялась, обнажая небольшие багряки и узкие полосы. — У меня совершенно нет настроения еще раз внезапно отнекиваться от любовной связи с первым поэтом России.

Яра встряхнула темными вьющимися волосами и прямо посмотрела на Катю.

— Можно и не отнекиваться. Ты же развелась с Георгием.

Катя повернула голову и взглянула на Яру. Она была человеком сочно вылепленным, с прямым носом и широкими глазами, но, не сказать, что была очень красива, пока не начинала что-то увлеченно делать. Вот тогда карие глаза начинали смотреть с небывалой уверенностью. Как сейчас.

Вольская положила тлеющую сигарету на край стеклянной пепельницы. Сделала несколько шагов. Взяла Яру за руку, поцеловала внутреннюю сторону ладони и прижала к щеке.

— Я буду тебе другом, который поможет в любой ситуации, самым едким критиком, музой, нижней, любовницей на ночь, но вот кем я никогда не буду — так это твоей женщиной, ни, уж тем более, женой.

Яра шумно вздохнула, покачав головой.

— Ну ты и пиздец, конечно. Имей я на тебя хоть малейший вид, то ты бы разбила мне сердце, — она погладила Катю большим пальцем по скуле. — Георгию то же самое сказала?

— Нет, конечно. Я ему это выразительно промолчала, — увидев, как Яра удивленно раскрыла глаза, Катя улыбнулась. — Шутка. Ничего такого я ему не говорила и даже не имела в ввиду, кроме того, что следует за «но».

— Знаю я твои шутки.

Вольская пожала плечами, мол, может знаешь, а может и нет. Вернулась к окну, взяла сигарету и стряхнула пепел.

— Яра. Яр-ра, — позвала она замершую подругу.

— Что Яра?

— Кофе. Мой кофе.

— Ой, блять, точно!

Вовремя. Кофе уже собрался утечь из джезвы. Катя потушила сигарету.

— Тебе сахар как обычно?

— Да.

— Дичь, — констатировала Яра, шурша ложкой в сахарнице. — Когда ты будешь пить кофе хоть на ложку менее сладкий? Мне за тебя страшно.

— Когда от меня не будет требоваться думать вот-прямо-сейчас-и-желательно-за-всех.

— То есть никогда, — вздох.

— Ты удивительно проницательна, — Катя прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь запахом кофе. — Сливки, Яра, сливки. Не молоко. Я знаю, что они у тебя всегда есть, не жмотничай, я у тебя одна единственная такая.

— Ой, да все-то ты знаешь.

— Не все.

Вольская взяла чашку с кофе и благодарно кивнула.

— Я до сих пор удивлена, что тебя сейчас вообще можно чем-то шантажировать, не взяв в заложники Еву. Ты же самый честный и последовательный в своей принципиальности человек. Если бы не знала тебя лично, то подумала, что это спагетти для ушей обывателя.

— Омники-омники. И паранойя.

— Э?

Яра прикуривала сигарету.

— Да собственно ничего. Не вовремя и все тут. Как же мне это все надоело.

— Ты вроде начала отходить от дел, я слышала? — Яра оперлась поясницей на подоконник и сложила руки на груди.

— Да я тупо отдала Петербург, чтобы спокойно гоняться за сверхзвуком на экзоскелете, какой отходить, ты что? — поморщилась Катя. — Впрочем, ни капли не жалею. Не люблю его, вечно там дико голова болит от давления. В Москве лучше.

Они замолчали. Катя пила кофе, о чем-то размышляя уже сейчас. Яра затянулась и, слегка запрокинув голову, начала пускать колечки. Затем резко выдохнула из легких остатки дыма.

— Кать, я поговорю с Матильдой, может получится протолкать что-то более спокойное. Хоть разок.

— Буду очень признательна. Как она, кстати, тебя с твоими загулами по моим делам еще не выперла?

— Пусть сначала найдет таких отбитых журналистов, которые добровольно будут работать на переднем крае в Сибири. Настоящая красота начинается от минус пятидесяти, все по Бродскому, улет, не спорю, но не все почему-то стремятся ее лицезреть. А потом пусть найдет среди них тех, кто согласен ходить по светским раутам и отвечать на глупые вопросы кисейных барышень. Я ей, пока в двух столицах сижу, всю светскую и политическую колонку на месяц вперед делаю. Нет болтливее создания, чем жена чиновника.

Катя наклонила голову. Чашка была уже наполовину пуста.

— И что спрашивают, если не секрет?

— Да будто сама не знаешь. Все как обычно, о Заряновой, Сибири и мое любимое, — Яра встала в позу, выкатила губы и наигранно низким голосом произнесла: — «oh, я слышала у тебя было что-то с Вольской…».

— Фу, — скривилась Катя. — Почему всех так интересует моя личная жизнь?

— Потому что ты на вид холодная стерва, но никто не знает, что на животе у тебя блядская дорожка, — Катя закатила глаза, Яра расхохоталась и прижала кулак к груди. — Моя святая тайна, мой вересковый мед… Не парься, реально, это мои проблемы, как единственного журналиста, которому ты даешь огромные интервью. И да! ещё одна причина, по которой Матильда меня холит и лелеет.

Вольская взглянула на часы. Еще не опаздывала, но уже пора было собираться.

— К слову о тайне. Ты нашла то, о чем я тебя просила?

— Р-р-разумеется. Все, что сейчас может понадобиться, в машине: в бардачке.

— Отлично, — кивнула Катя.

— Да-а-а, — протянула Яра, туша сигарету, — если бы кто-то знал, что ты возишь такое… Я еще фотик закинула, знаю, ты любишь такие сентиментальности.

— Спасибо.

— Мне не в напряг. И вообще, ты же знаешь, я люблю ездить на твоих машинах. Я, не постесняюсь, обожаю на них ездить! Особенно после того, как в лобаш стрельнули из противотанковой винтовки. А он выдержал!

— Меньше надо шляться по сенаторским женам, что могу тут еще посоветовать.

— Шляться? Пардон, у меня творческое ля-ля по работе еще никогда не переходило в активные действия.

Катя покачала головой и поставила чашку на стол. Яра прикурила вторую сигарету.

— У тебя можно взять рубашку? Не хочу домой заезжать.

— Конечно, — Яра пожала плечом, наблюдая, как Катя направилась к встроенному шкафу. — Ты как хан Мамай. Налетела, объела, шмотки отжала, оброк забрала и ускакала по делам.

Вольская выглянула из шкафа.

— Я к тебе не так уж часто приезжаю, чтобы тебе было жалко для меня сливок.

— Жирных сливок, Кать! И я их постоянно вынуждена держать в холодильнике, потому что ты внезапна, как незнамо что.

— Не надо усложнять. Так и говори, что тебе жалко то, что ты сама не схомячила, а сделать пару телодвижений тебе лень.

— Туше.

— Что думаешь о моем предложении?

— Я тебе вечером скажу точно, — Яра выдохнула дым. — Пока, предварительно, говорю, что согласна.

Было слышно, как Катя отодвигает ящик.

— Где у тебя шелковые галстуки? — Яра только открыла рот. — А, все, нашла. Ничего себе у тебя огурцов!

— Огурцы не отдам, даже на время! — запротестовала она. — Считай, что это национальное достояние.

— Я и не претендую. У меня встреча с военными. Какие огурцы, побойся Бога.

— Ну хрен тебя знает. Ты можешь зажечь.

Яра успела докурить вторую сигарету и даже поразмышлять над тем, чтобы закурить третью. Катя вернулась почти полностью собранная, только воротник был поднят, а строгий темно-синий галстук висел на шее незавязанный.

— Только если бы я к конструкторам поехала. Или оставила пост, но это совершенно другой разговор.

— Уже страшно. В машине завяжешь? — спросила Яра, указав на галстук.

— Да. Ключи?

Яра послушно положила брелок в раскрытую ладонь Кати.

— Меня твоя охрана однажды сожрет с потрохами.

— Учитывая то, сколько раз они пропустили ее под своим носом, я сама их сожру скоро. При первой же возможности.

Яра усмехнулась. Они обнялись на прощание.

— Заскакивай почаще.

— Не могу обещать. Лучше ты ко мне, — усмехнулась Катя. — Ева приедет на каникулы. Тебя очень хочет увидеть.

— Неужели жаждет реванша?

— Очень, — Вольская встала на каблуки и перекинула через руку пиджак. — Уже одну из трех стабильно у меня берет.

— Жесть. Мне уже страшно.

— А нечего было учить ее в бильярд играть.

Яра лишь расхохоталась и открыла дверь.

— Проваливай уже. Пока!

— Пока.

Каблуки с легким эхом постукивали о бетонный пол подземной парковки. От лифта было недалеко идти до места, где стояла машина. Яра не любила ходить пешком.

Строгая черная машина современных линий с росчерком хрома — никаких закосов под старину Вольская не приемлила — мигнула сигнализацией. Прошло больше месяца с ее последней встречи с Сомброй. Или Оливией Коломар, смотря как называть. Было сомнительно, что она так просто отступит. Она должна была появиться. Вольская открыла дверь, села в машину, ловя запах дорогого салона.

— Привет, — раздалось справа из-за спины, — amiga.

Катя положила руки на руль. Вздохнула.

— _И почему я не удивлена?_ — она обернулась. Сомбра сидела, оперевшись рукой на подлокотник. — Привет. Тебе что-то срочно понадобилось от меня?

— Нет, просто соскучилась по своей русской подруге. Мы целый месяц не общались. А ты?

Вольская усмехнулась и завела машину.

— Не могу сказать, что очень скучала.

— Прямо в сердце, — картинно грустно вздохнула Сомбра, — но честно. За то и люблю.

Катя насторожилась. Сомбре явно было что-то нужно, но она предпочитала ходить вокруг да около. Вопрос, успела ли она пошариться в бардачке? И «забыла» ли Яра что-то лишнее в нем?

— Неужто?

— В данный момент. Рубашки с поднятым воротником штука весьма возбуждающая.

Водительское сиденье сдвинулось назад, руль вперед — Сомбра движением руки переключила профили. Своеобразная галантность, однако, плюс демонстрация превосходства. Просто прекрасное начало.

— У тебя хороший вкус на машины. Реально классная комплектация. Мне нравится.

Вольская вздохнула.

— Пересядешь на переднее? Так удобнее разговаривать, знаешь.

— Gracias, но я лучше останусь сзади.

— Твое дело, — пожала плечами Вольская. Мышцы немного тупили. Буквально чуть-чуть.

— Тебе идет легкая несобранность. А галстук завязывать будешь?

— Буду, — Катя уже уловила принцип общения. Не злиться, просто спокойно отвечать.

Она настроила зеркало так, чтобы еще и держать в поле зрения Сомбру, и, откинувшись на сидении, начала завязывать галстук. Широкая сторона слева, она перекинула длинный конец через нее и вывела сверху, сделав треугольник.

— Вау, — Сомбра внимательно смотрела в зеркало, ловя каждое движение Кати.

— Что? — она продолжала. Обвела узкий конец вокруг треугольника и снова вывела конец сверху.

— Завязывать узел узкой стороной галстука — это необычно. Люблю необычное.

— Есть такое. Но узел очень простой, — на этот раз Катя провела его позади узла, придержав его пальцами, снова вверх и потом через горло вниз, через получившуюся сзади петлю. Готово, осталось только затянуть.

— Увы, не имею, что сказать. Моя компетенция в галстуках заканчивается на том, как их развязывать.

— Отлично, я теперь знаю, о чем и когда тебя стоит просить.

Сомбра удивленно вскинула брови.

— Подожди! Подожди, это только что был флирт? — Катя усмехнулась, затягивая узел и поправляя воротник. — Кто ты и что ты сделала с Катей Вольской?

— У меня просто хорошее настроение, — Вольская бросила выразительный взгляд в зеркало. — Которое ты не успела испортить. Пока.

— Хорошая ночь? — понимающе спросила Сомбра.

Катя с легкой улыбкой невозмутимого буддистского монаха неопределенно покачала головой.

— Вроде того, — щелкнул ремень безопасности. Один маленький минус машины, которая пытается соревноваться с тобой в разумности.

— Обязательно пришлю этой даме ящик вина. С тобой хоть разговаривать сейчас можно.

— Она больше любит шампанское.

— Шампанское это тоже вино. Игристое, — строгим тоном пояснила Сомбра. — Ты не могла съездить к ней раньше?

Вольская усмехнулась, но ничего не ответила. Они поехали к выезду из подземного гаража.

— Мда. Если бы Коготь имел хоть одного толкового информатора и каплю терпения, то совершить на тебя покушение не составило бы никакого труда. Один снайпер на крыше и ты труп.

— Мой шантажист меня бережет.

Сомбра хихикнула.

— Зачем так грубо? Шантажист. Я друг. С преимуществами.

— А, то есть то, что бережешь, ты не оспариваешь?

— А, то есть факт доверия своему шантажисту ты не оспариваешь? — в пику ответила ей Сомбра.

Вольская хмыкнула и вывернула из подземного гаража на набережную.

— Очевидно, что доверяю. Я еду с хакером, который может взломать все, что угодно, в машине, начиненной электроникой по самое не могу, еще и без охраны.

Утро постепенно входило в силу, расцвечивая нежно-розовым серые облака. По черной глади воды Москвы-реки от ветра проходила серебристая рябь. Начало марта выдалось удивительно теплым, почти английским. Льда на реке не было, даже снег на гранитных берегах не белел.

По правую руку высилась желтоватая, похожая на какой-то сноп, гостиница Украина. Женщина чуть прищурилась. Было что-то в ней неуловимо душевное, такой след от ушедших эпох. Впереди была высотка СЭВ — сейчас здание Правительства Москвы — похожая на эдакую книжку с вырванными посередине страницами. Совета экономической взаимопомощи уже давно не существовало, а название прилипло. Есть что-то язычески чарующее в аббревиатурах. После ремонта высотка еще и смотрелась вполне современно. Еще дальше едва виднелся шпиль высотки МИД-а, сестры гостиницы на Смоленской. Слева — Катя это знала точно, — находилась высотка на Баррикадной. Слишком жирно — с одной точки видеть три высотки. Ну и не надо. Любимицей все равно была высотка на Котельнической набережной, вероятно потому, что Вольская там жила.

Дорогомилово не сильно поменялось за то время, что Катя там не появлялась, так-то. Современные здания мешались с советскими постройками, что-то сносилось, достраивалось, переобустраивалось. Даже высотки с двадцатых годов нашли свое место в городском пейзаже. Может, достарели до Москвы?

Но, в целом, город вообще до неузнаваемости меняется медленно. Вот Белый дом, мимо которого они проезжают. Правда, он не всегда был белым, а скорее, сколько помнила Катя, грязно-серым. Мрамор на фасаде почистили недавно, лет пять назад. Вот он всегда смотрится так, будто никакой архитектуры рядом с ним нет. Не особо даже рифмуется с высоткой на другой стороне реки, которая гостиница Украина. Если не приглядываться, то еще более-менее, а так — ничего схожего.

— И долго нам ехать?

— Примерно час, — какая-то спокойная радость как газировка булькала в Вольской. Даже хакер этому не особо мешала. — Полтора, если мы совсем не будем спешить.

А спешить она не собиралась.

— Обожаю никуда не спешить, — объявила Сомбра. — А ты?

— Когда как, — дипломатично отозвалась Катя. — В любом случае, процесс я слишком сильно люблю. Уверена, что не хочешь перебраться вперед?

— Нет, пожалуй, нет. Мне слишком нравится концепт миллиардера, который мой личный шофер.

Вольская усмехнулась.

— Почти наверняка у тебя есть парочка президентов в подшантажируемых. Попробуй их попросить.

— Они все не настолько смелые, чтобы водить самостоятельно. Но идея определенно хороша. Люблю… разнообразие ощущений.

— Мне ждать в новостях, что президент какой-то страны вылетел с трассы? — Катя придерживала руль левой рукой, не мешая машине следовать повороту набережной.

— Это еще почему? — возмутилась Сомбра.

— Ты сильный стресогенный фактор, от которого иногда хочется избавиться любой ценой.

— Это расценивать как шутку или как комплимент?

Дорога была пустой. Кто в здравом уме выезжает из Москвы ранним утром в выходной день? Ну, кроме тех, кто работает.

— Тебе решать. Для меня это объективный факт.

Сомбра шумно вздохнула. Катя включила поворотник.

— Нет, определенно не подменили. И что, сильно я стресс генерирую?

— Сильно, но я не умею злиться долго. Да и уже привыкла за полгода.

— А ты случайно не планируешь вылететь в реку? — осторожно спросила Сомбра. — Ну, так, по привычке?

— Не планирую.

— Почему?

— Потому что у меня другие планы.

Вольская неспешно, как бы с ленцой, положила вторую руку на руль и так же неспешно, но резко, вывернула его влево. Не снижая скорости. Затем не менее уверенно повернула направо и буквально пролетела прямую перед светофором. Плавно, без толчка, остановилась на красный. Сомбра, распрямившись, похлопала.

— Я ожидала, что ты можешь перепутать лево и право, но не ожидала, что этот мамонт может быть таким резким.

— Всегда оставляю в машинах себе такую возможность. В свое оправдание могу сказать, что сесть на переднее я предлагала дважды.

— Знаешь, amiga, я запоздало приму это предложение, пока ты законопослушно стоишь на светофоре.

Перелезала Сомбра довольно смешно, ногами вперед, но крайне ловко. Вольская обманчиво плавно повернула на мост и переключила режим. Машина поджалась, словно все это время просто притворялась обычным седаном-жоповозкой, хоть и очень строгим, дорогим и стильным. Катя нажала на газ. Разгон мягко толкнул в сиденье.

— Если честно, то я слегка в шоке. Как тебя вообще без водителя отпускают? — Сомбра нервно хихикнула.

— Как видишь — со скрипом. Кстати, я на этой машине сзади ни разу не ездила.

— Зря. Очень интересный опыт.

Они замолчали. Катя едва уловимо улыбалась. Ей безумно нравилось ощущение того, как машина управлялась.

— Но, знаешь, — Сомбра повернулась к ней, — мне понравилось. К черту этих президентов, давай повторим в следующий раз это на спорткаре?

— Это вопрос или утверждение? — спокойно спросила Вольская.

— Тебе как больше нравится?

— В формате вопроса.

— Окей, — подозрительно легко согласилась Сомбра. — Катя Вольская, ты не против повторить в нашу следующую встречу все то же самое, только на спорткаре?

— То же самое скучновато, но, в целом, идея хорошая.

Сомбра с присвистом откинулась на сиденье, движениями запястья регулируя его под себя.

— У меня день невиданных открытий. Тебе, образцовой разумной зануде, может быть что-то скучно.

Вольская коротко засмеялась. Это абсолютно нелепо. Она никогда не полагала себя излишне рациональным человеком. Даже скорее наоборот. А вот окружающие — да, часто обманывались ее скептицизмом, тем, как она всякую идею и мысль тщательно рассматривала. Вольской в такие моменты хотелось одновременно и смеяться, и плакать. Ну какая из скепсиса опора личности? Это же всеразъедающая кислота! Она хороша только до известной меры.

— Разумной? Ну, если для разумной зануды нормальны филиппики к разуму вроде: «Что разум? Свечка на ветру!» — то да.

— М-да. При мне ты их особенно не выдавала. Ну черт с ним! Мне нравится приятно удивляться. Кстати, как тебе моя… «открытка»?

— Интересная и познавательная, но я и без этого знала, что генерал редкостный козел.

— И почему ты едешь к ним на встречу, если знаешь, о чем будет разговор? — Сомбра демонстративно начала разглядывать когти. — Что? Мне просто интересно, из праздного любопытства.

— Предложение вступить в заговор с целью государственного переворота должно прозвучать официально, — пожала плечами Вольская. — Я достаточно долго делала вид, что плохо понимаю намеки.

— Не страшно?

— Ни капли.

— Я думаю, что тебе бы пригодился в этой борьбе такой друг, как я. Который не сливает компромат на сторону.

— Если ты намекаешь на Яру, то она делала все с моего ведома.

Катя бросила взгляд на Сомбру. Та выглядела несколько озадаченной.

— Браво! Правда, пока тянет на блеф. Но зачем?

— Мне было слишком любопытно узнать, кто же так усердно и тщательно простукивал защиту КБ. Поэтому я нашла и выкупила пленку, а дальше…

— А дальше все пошло не по плану, — довольно закончила Сомбра.

— Да.

Они буквально пролетели пресечение Кутузовского и ТТК.

— Но на сервере только два… — Сомбра развернулась всем телом. — Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что все остальные снимки, включая оригинал, у тебя на физическом носителе?

Вольская довольно кивнула.

— Реальность — лучший шифровщик.

— И ты не знаешь где он? — спросила Сомбра приподняв брови.

— В данный момент знаю. Перед тобой.

Сомбра скосила глаза на бардачок и с некоторым подозрением его открыла. Вольская приказала себе дышать. Сейчас станет понятно, смогла ли она переиграть Сомбру на этическом поле за все время их взаимодействия.

— В этом древнем фотоаппарате? — она с сомнением повертела потертый пленочник. — Но за идею десять из десяти.

— Там тонкая папка еще лежит. Смотри, в середине.

Сомбра вытащила нужную папку, открыла, вынула из пружин два пергаментных сливера и посмотрела на просвет. Вся встреча с омниками досконально задокументированная. Пятьдесят восемь пленочных цветных негативов. Пятьдесят восемь кадров. Сорок восьмой — Вольская и омник, тот самый снимок. Катя смотрела на дорогу. «Ну же, я же знаю, что я тебе нравлюсь, сделай все как надо, ты же любишь театральные движения»

— Это оригиналы?

— Да, — удивительно спокойно ответила Вольская. — Я хотела их тебе отдать в другой обстановке, потому что шантажировать воздухом слегка… не солидно. Но, тут уж как получилось.

На самом деле Катя нащупала эту слабую точку. Смотреть в зеркало и не видеть там законченного уебка. Сомбра могла взламывать, писать гениальные вирусы, но людей, очевидно, она понимала из рук вон плохо. Скорее всего и себя тоже.

— И копий нет?

— Нет.

— И ты — Сомбра наклонила голову, — отдаешь это мне?

— Да.

Пауза.

— Ты ненормальная, — констатировала Сомбра, засовывая сливеры обратно в папку.

Она поджала губы. Прикрыла глаза. Шумно выдохнула через нос. И резко сказала:

— Тормози.

— Что?

— Я на испанский перешла? Тормози, кому говорю! Иначе я все это опубликую, черт тебя возьми!

Это была одна из самых странных вещей, которые делала Катя, а странностей за это время хватало. Машина мигала аварийкой. Они с Сомброй стояли рядом, под Триумфальной аркой, и смотрели на то, как горит папка с пленкой. Горело, кстати, знатно.

Сомбра вызвала интерфейс и сделала пару взмахов.

— Все.

— Что все? — недоуменно спросила Катя.

— Я все удалила.

Катя удивленно на нее посмотрела. Неужели?

— Не смотри на меня так, — Сомбра неотрывно смотрела на пламя. — Я тоже больная на всю голову.

— Безумцы всех умней, — заметила Катя, и они усмехнулись цитате из Алисы. Пленка догарала.

— Это было красиво.

— Что именно? — несколько беспечно спросила Вольская.

— Все. Разговоры о морали, ритм 0, эта папка… Мое первое официальное поражение, — Сомбра выглядела уставшей. — Поздравляю, Катя Вольская, ты победила.

— Я не была бы так уверена, что это поражение.

Сомбра повернула голову и посмотрела на протянутую ладонью вверх руку Вольской. Ветер трепал конец ее галстука.

— После всего шантажа?

— Соглашусь, мы криво начали. Но, я считаю, иногда полезно начинать все с чистого листа.

Сомбра стянула перчатку, помогая себе зубами, и вложила ладонь в руку Вольской.


	3. Глава III. Пентакли

Привычно слегка заложило уши. Самолет садился. Привет, Англия, полная бывших агентов Overwatch! Интересно, Окстон по ней скучала? Хотя наплевать. 

На выходе из самолета Сомбру уже ждал черный автомобиль. Шофер открыл перед ней дверь. Очевидно, машину прислала Амели. Она страшно не любит, когда кто-то опаздывает. Почему Амели? Это она постоянно обращает внимание на детали вроде, как добраться до места с наибольшим комфортом. Хотя казалось бы, она ничего не чувствует, а сейчас вот — редкостная сибаритка. Сомбра стянула отросший ирокез резинкой. Или это компенсация? Жнецу же видимо в силу конструктивной формы — ха! — на это было обычно безразлично. Надо будет на днях подумать, в какой цвет покрасить волосы, чтобы выглядело по-убойнее.

***

Сомбра вошла в конспиративную квартиру Когтя. Ничего не изменилось: все та же плитка под паркетную доску в коридоре, черный зонт-трость в подставке, белые кроссовки. Она открыла дверь в зал. Внутри уже сидела на широком подоконнике Роковая Вдова, она же Амели Лакруа, она же лучший снайпер Когтя. Всегда изящна, волосы как всегда собраны в высокий конский хвост — истая балерина, даром, что бывшая. 

И, разумеется, Жнец, в своем неизменном черном плаще. Он стоял возле двери и подпирал спиной стенку. Кстати он же Габриэль Рейес, он же бывший глава подразделения в Overwatch, он же член Совета в Когте. Теперь. Эдакий немецкий принц, чье королевство настолько мало, что то и дело приходится срываться с трона, чтобы поймать курицу, пересекшую государственную границу. Одним словом — человек, у которого все давно идет наперекосяк. 

Хотя, возможно, в этой организации, где все, что выше основания пирамиды Маслоу, — mauvais ton (как сказала бы Амели), Жнец со своими принципами слабо прижился. Для чувака, который может оборачиваться в дым, он слишком _человечен_. Хотя в этом были и плюсы. Он с пониманием относился к тараканам и всяким таким порывам своих подчиненных. В отличии от той же Мойры. 

— О, Сомбра! — грассирует. Знает, умеет как надо, но грассирует. 

— Амели, — они клюнули друг друга в щеку, — мы так давно не виделись! 

— Да, я даже успела соскучиться. Без тебя тут было так... — снайперша элегантно взмахнула рукой, — серо. 

Жнец недовольно скрипнул. 

— Габи, мой драгоценный шеф, — Сомбра сделала шутливый книксен. 

— Сомбра, — кивнул он головой. Или, если точнее, маской. 

— Да-да, я тоже по тебе скучала. Почему мы тут все собрались? 

— Виалли, — выдохнул Жнец. — Его реформы. Вопросы по России. Новое задание. 

— О, к слову о реформах, — щелкнула пальцами Сомбра. — Какой ублюдок распорядился платить наличными? 

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — спросил загробным голосом Жнец. 

— Ну, платить зарплату краденой наличкой — это просто край. Макс совсем оборзел. Это раз, — Сомбра загнула палец. — Мой домашний толстосум скоро соберет второй Лувр, если я такими темпами продолжу заводить деньги в безнал. Это два... 

— Вдова. У тебя есть. Что сказать? 

— Эй, я вообще-то еще не закончила! 

— Цыц. 

Сомбра с картинным возмущением развела руками. 

— Это ты мне цыкаешь? — она показала на себя ладонью. — Габи, оцени мою дипломатичность. Вы мне должны, и я с вами разговариваю, а не тупо забираю со счетов то, что мне причитается. А ты знаешь, я могу. 

— Да, ты можешь, — кивнул Жнец. 

— Я могу, — закивала Сомбра. 

— Я оценил, — кивнул он еще раз. — Зачем тебе деньги? 

— Как «зачем»? — Сомбра выглядела страшно оскорбленной этим вопросом. — Деньги для того и нужны, чтобы тратить их на красивых женщин. Для справки: я тоже красивая женщина. 

— Не тянешь, если честно. Разве что на просто симпатичную. И дырка у тебя в ухе… чрезмерна. 

— Это потому, что ты — старпер, которому эрекция не положена. Амели, скажи ему! 

— Вдова? — наклонив маску-черепушку, пригласил ее к диалогу Жнец. 

— Сомбра, ты симпатичная, но — увы — не в моем вкусе. 

— Et tu, Brute? Раньше тебе это не особенно мешало бедокурить со мной в замке. 

— Все меняется, — усмехнулась Амели. — Все когда-нибудь меняется. 

— Сволота же ты, — беззлобно проворчала Сомбра. 

— Вдова, — прервал их Жнец. — Твое мнение о Виалли? 

— Мне равно безразличны ваши дрязги, — Амели демонстративно начала рассматривать маникюр. Не французский... Merde, везде несовпадения. — Просто укажи мне цель. 

— О, подождите-ка, наш шеф дозрел до переворота? Шеф, — Сомбра протянула руку, — позвольте вас поздравить с ренессансом диктаторских намерений. Viva la revolucion! 

Жнец недовольно выдохнул и руки — лапы? — не подал. Вот жучара. 

— Ну и не надо, — пожала плечами Сомбра, убирая руку. — Какая официальная причина для нашего сбора? 

— Провал переговоров с Вольской. Она опять пошла в отказ. 

Сомбра театрально вздохнула, взяла с полки кактус и встала в позу Гамлета. Быть или не быть, вот в чем вопрос? 

— Да, у нее есть яйца. Это печально, — еще громче вдохнула Сомбра. 

— Сомбра! — гаркнул Жнец. — Никто твоего мнения на счет Вольской не спрашивал! Я спросил... 

— Я в курсе. Меня спросил этот очаровательный стул, — Сомбра обернулась и указала пальцем на деревянную табуретку. — Так вот, _amigo_ , я бы тоже резко посла нас к черту, если бы вы моего переговорщика немно-о-жечко убили. Объясните кто-нибудь госпоже О’Доран, что гонца, принесшего плохие вести, уже лет эдак триста не убивают. Гарантирую, это решит все проблемы Когтя на долгие годы вперед. Пока она не двинет ноги. 

— Я смотрю, ты стала экспертом по делам в России за это короткое время, что мы не виделись, — прокомментировала Вдова. 

— Если и да, — пожала плечами Сомбра, ставя кактус на место, — то все консультации платные. Пока вот он, — она показала пальцем на Жнеца, — не расплатится со мной. 

Габриэль шумно вздохнул. Денежный вопрос в их маленькой ячейке всегда стоял ребром. 

— И можешь с уверенностью прогнозировать мотивы Вольской, чтобы брать за это деньги? 

— Поверь, для таких простых выводов не обязательно знать человека, достаточно просто здраво поразмыслить, — Сомбра сделала шаг назад, чтобы видеть одновременно и Жнеца, и Вдову. 

— И тем не менее, — продолжила Амели, — _дорогуша_ , я ревную. 

— Я же теперь не в твоем вкусе. Что, привычки жмут? 

— Возможно. 

— Невыносимая собственница, — вздохнула Сомбра. 

— Переговоры вел Виалли, — отрезал Жнец. — Мойра убила переговорщика после отказа Вольской. 

Сомбра беспечно пожала плечами. Переписки Виалли по «супер-пупер-защищенному» чату она видела, поэтому никаких иллюзий относительно него не питала. 

— Тем более не удивлена, что Вольская послала к черту Коготь. У Виалли почему-то мнение, что каждая женщина должна его хотеть и исполнять его хотелки. Ладно. От нас-то чего надо? 

— Убить Вольскую, — хрипло отозвался Жнец. 

Сомбра удивленно вскинула брови. 

— Если Виалли закидывается какой-то забористой химией, то пусть поделится. Зачем ее убивать? 

— Это приказ, Сомбра, — как маленькой девочке из детского сада пояснил Габриэль. Это же очевидно! 

— И тем не менее, — она покачала головой. — Ее смерть абсолютно не выгодна. 

— Ты ей симпатизируешь, потому что она красивая? — томно спросила Амели, накручивая локон на палец. Жнец недовольно скрипнул. 

— Я ей симпатизирую, потому что она красивая женщина с огромной властью... А у тебя только замок! По которому, к слову, реставрация плачет, _а шеф денег не платит_. 

Амели изящным движением начала накручивать другой локон на средний палец. Сомбра закатила глаза и уже открыла рот, чтобы прокомментировать, но: 

— Тройной годовой, — прервал ее Жнец. 

— Семь годовых, — тут же отозвалась Сомбра, забыв про едкость в адрес Амели. — С авансом и уплатой долгов. 

— Много. Четырех тебе будет за глаза. 

— Габи, у КБ Вольской самая совершенная система защиты на планете, — вкрадчиво произнесла Сомбра. — Девять, не меньше. 

— Зачем мы вообще наняли гениального хакера? Ну ладно, пять. 

— Чтобы ему не платить, разумеется. Вот оставлю вас в решающий момент без поддержки — будете знать. Девять, Шеф, девять, и ещё о долгах не забудь. 

— Я ценю твое участие в операциях. Шесть. 

— Десять. Вольскую еще никто не взламывал, а Виалли наверняка требует крови уже вчера. 

— Семь. 

— А ставку полевого агента куда дел? Забыл? Одиннадцать, не меньше! 

— Восемь. Мое последнее слово. 

— Окей, — согласилась Сомбра, — договорились. Как заплатишь все, что должен плюс аванс, то я в деле. 

— Операцию нужно начать как можно скорее. 

— Не мои проблемы! — замахала руками хакерша. — Мне за Индию еще не заплатили! Раз Виалли так надо, то пусть и раскошеливается. 

Сомбра широко улыбнулась Жнецу. Тот тяжело выдохнул. Амели вздохнула громче, привлекая к себе внимание. 

— Вы закончили? — с томной усталостью в голосе спросила Вдова. — У меня планы на этот вечер. 

— Какие планы. Позволь узнать? — кажется, Жнец начал звереть. 

— Позволяю, — самодовольно отозвалась Сомбра, — у нее свидание. 

Вдова благодарно повела плечом. Объяснять свои планы она страшно не любила. 

— Прости, что? — тихо переспросил Жнец. 

— Секретарь Сомбра уведомляет малосведущее начальство о том, что некая Амели Лакруа ровно в семь вечера двадцать минут должна быть на крыше сорок третьего дома, направив прицел на столик номер одиннадцать в ресторане с очень романтическим названием. А, забыла важную деталь, — Сомбра подняла указательный палец, — бронь сделана на имя некоей Лены Окстон. 

— Вы в конец... обалдели? — просипел Жнец. — Следить за агентами Overwatch без уведомления? 

— Пф, да это даже не слежка, мы так, одним глазочком посмотреть, — фыркнула Сомбра. — У сайта бронирования не защита, а одно название. Проходной двор. Даже ты бы справился. Надо бы намекнуть Окстон, чтобы в следующий раз на имя своей девушки брала столик. Ради приличия, а то совсем же ведь скучно. 

Жнец посмотрел на них. Самозадействующиеся агенты — это плохо. Очень плохо. Даже с поправкой на то, что это женщины. Но надо работать с тем, что есть. Он подавил вспышку гнева. 

— Вы хоть понимаете, чего мне стоит покрывать вас? 

— Хороший окулист для Вдовы — не такое уж и дорогое удовольствие, — Сомбра ощутила внимательный взгляд желтых глаз, а потом снайпер громко усмехнулась. Было страшно. На мгновение. — Может промахиваться перестанет. 

— Хватит. Паясничать, — прошипел Жнец. Температура в помещении упала на пару градусов. — Коготь объявил мобилизацию и повышенный уровень готовности по всем ячейкам из-за сбора Overwatch, а я не могу добиться банального подчинения приказам от двух своих полевых агентов. 

— На секундочку, я — самый умный и гениальный хакер, а она — гм... не самый дурной снайпер. А платят нам за риск по итогу меньше, чем Helix своим весьма средним боевикам. Я в корне не согласна с данным положением и оцениваю свою гениальность намного выше, чем возможный куш. 

Вдова согласно хмыкнула. Жнец вздохнул. 

— Откуда я тебе возьму финансирование в нашу ячейку, если ключевая операция заканчивается провалом? 

— Не мои проблемы, — беспечно пожала плечами Сомбра. — Нет денег — воюйте дубинками, зачем вам высокотехнологичная поддержка? Вот уйду я от вас — будете знать. 

— И куда? — холодно спросил Жнец. — Если не секрет, разумеется. 

— А хоть бы к той же Вольской. Переквалифицируюсь в «белые шляпы». А что? Нормальная плата, соцпакет и все дела. 

— И как ты это себе представляешь? — Амели с интересом посмотрела на Сомбру. — Ты не подумай, это не сарказм, у меня просто практики трудоустройства еще нигде не было. Мне любой опыт интересен. 

Хакер картинно прочистила горло, как перед выступлением. Жнец прикрыл ладонью маску — ну и клоунада. 

— Госпожа Вольская, я слышала, что у вас есть открытая вакансия. Меня моя организация _в очередной раз кинула на деньги_ , — Сомбра выразительно посмотрела на Жнеца. — поэтому я предлагаю вам свои услуги. Вы не смотрите, что я террористка и в розыске по рабочему псевдониму... э-э-э, кажется, ста четырех стран, это просто следствие моего впечатляющего резюме и ответственного подхода к работе… 

— Боже, какая лабуда! — покачала головой Амели. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что у меня резюме не впечатляет? — удивленно приподняла бровь Сомбра. — Да за один только Моссад мне надо ставить прижизненный памятник... Продолжим! Я чрезвычайно пунктуальная, владею навыками работы в условиях жесткого дедлайна. Психологически устойчива... и еще че-та там, я уже забыла, что обычно говорят дальше, потому что после Моссада я уже обсуждаю будущий гонорар. 

— Да ты прямо ценный работник, — хмыкнул Жнец. — Даже не знаю, как тебя оплачивать. 

— Я тоже, — нахмурив брови закивала Сомбра. — Хотя есть у меня пара идеек. Может современным искусством займешься? Или еще проще — продашь сам себя на Сотбис? Типа параметрическая скульптура. Там такое ценится, уж я-то шарю с этими «реформами». 

— Ты это к чему? 

— Да так, — ухмыльнулась Сомбра. — Чтобы купить что-нибудь нужное, надо сначала продать что-нибудь ненужное. Такие дела, смекаешь? 

— Сомбра, — с угрозой выдохнул Жнец. 

— Да ты не бойся, ну побудешь пару дней статуей у какого-нибудь мажорика. А мы тебя потом украдем обратно. Все хорошо будет, не переживай, схема обкатанная!

Амели, устроившаяся на подоконнике, жутковато захохотала. Сомбра и Жнец молча посмотрели на нее. 

— Что, смеяться нужно было не здесь? Простите, — Сомбра мысленно закончила: «Не слежу за разговором». 

— Да нет, что ты, смейся, когда захочешь, — миролюбиво сказала она. — Я же только ради тебя стараюсь. Шеф же не ценит мои творческие прорывы. Он меня _вообще не ценит_. 

— Я ценю. В ограниченном. Количестве. 

— О, ну раз так, — Сомбра кивнула, — то закончу мысль свою недолгую. Предлагаю выход: перестать ходить в поле с нами. У нас со Вдовой вдвоем получается все намного лучше. 

Повисло молчание. Вдова снова жутко засмеялась. На этот специально. Ей нравилось строить из себя неуравновешенную. 

— Дурдом, — выдал Жнец 

— Нормальные тут и не водятся, — попыталась ободрить его Сомбра. — Что-то одно — или крыша не течет, или гениальностью обделен. 

— Так что с Виалли? — спросила Вдова, зная, что это может продолжаться вечно. — Его тоже надо упокоить? 

— Не сейчас. 

— А, — подняв указательный палец, выдала Сомбра. — Извини меня за вопрос, подрывающий в очередной раз твой авторитет как шефа, но когда? 

— Я хочу освободить Кулака. И сместить Виалли. Он ведет Коготь не туда. 

Сомбра удивленно вскинула брови. 

— Я в целом согласна с тезисом, но... он же того, — абстрактно повела она рукой по воздуху, удержавшись от того, чтобы повертеть пальцем у виска, — отбитый на всю голову? 

— Ты против? — холодно спросил Жнец. 

— Мне все равно. Просто уточняю: а это точно то, что нам нужно? — Сомбра бросила взгляд на Жнеца. — О-окей, вопрос снимается. 

— Как быстро ты можешь взломать их? 

Сомбра пожала плечами. 

— Зависит от того, какой у нас бюджет. И как быстро ты заплатишь. 

— В пределах разумного? 

— Разумного чего? Жлобства? Полгода. Год, если очень сильно не повезет. Helix, конечно, славно рифмуется с вертолетом фаллического типа, но надо отдать должное — защита на таких объектах, дай боже, даже с секретностью, обычно, полный порядок. Плюс: они изолированы от внешнего мира. Плюс: ты же все в тайне хочешь провернуть. Надо придумывать как их хорошенько социально отинженерить. Это обычно самое долгое, — Сомбра поморщилась. Еще и занудное. Ты берешь примерно полтысячи человек и на каждого собираешь досье. — Самой все делать крайне времязатратно, еще же жить на что-то надо в процессе. 

— А как же взлом КБ Вольской? — поинтересовалась Вдова. 

— Будем уповать на везение, — Сомбра вежливо умолчала о том, что сама давно простукивала сервера Вольской в поисках чего-либо интересного, — и мою природную смекалку. Если серьезно, то я уверена — Виалли раскошелится, чтобы как можно скорее убить женщину, которая ему никогда не даст. 

— Отлично. Делай, — сказал Жнец, собираясь покинуть комнату. 

— Аванс, amigo! — крикнула ему вслед Сомбра. — Деньги вперед! 

Жнец замер. Обернулся. 

— Будут к полуночи, — и вышел. 

Громко хлопнула входная дверь. Это шеф обозначил, что встреча окончена. Амели спрыгнула с подоконника и потянулась с грацией балерины. Хотя она до всего этого была балериной. Пока не убила своего мужа. Но это долгая история. 

— Как отдохнула? 

Сомбра усмехнулась, плюхнувшись на диванчик. 

— Не отдохнула, веришь? Такое ощущение, что месяц мешки с цементом тягала. 

— Учитывая, что ты обычно сидишь в одиночестве, да еще и в темноте, то совершенно неудивительно, — изящно пожала плечами Амели. — Думаешь почему Мойра промывала мне мозги после каждых таких каникул в замке? 

— Я и не знала, что ты такое помнишь, — сказала Сомбра, поставив локти на колени. 

— Я тоже. Раньше. К слову, ты изменилась. 

Вдова обошла диванчик и дотронулась до скрытой панели в стене. Часть стены отодвинулась, открыв тайник с различными кейсами. Такая, небольшая сокровищница небольшой ячейки. Оружие, всякое оборудование, не особо ценные, но приятные ништяки. Взрывчатки, правда, не было. Габи однозначно запретил хранить даже ее компоненты в жилых зданиях. Да и никто особо с запретом не спорил. 

— В лучшую или худшую сторону? 

— Пока не могу сказать, — мурлыкающе ответила Амели, вытаскивая нужный кейс с полки. 

— Странно, что сама я в себе этого не чувствую, — усмехнулась Сомбра. 

— Не удивительно. Ты не в форме. 

— Шара, ты хочешь сказать? Спасибо, я старалась. Каждое утро бегала. 

Снайпер расхохоталась, доставая винтовку и патроны к ней.

***

Вдова неотрывно следила за Окстон через прицел. К чести Сомбры, у Вдовы был даже звук с места событий через динамик гаджета... как там ее? Эмили? Романтическое чирикание Сомбре быстро надоело. Неподвижно замершая Вдова тоже. 

Сомбра начала в очередной раз прокручивать в голове план взлома КБ. Нужно было не только подготовить почву для операции, но и залезть буквально во внутренности серверов. Проблема? Вольская — или те, кто организовывал ее систему безопасности, — была на редкость аккуратным и педантичным персонажем. Нигде не было предоставлено излишнего доступа, все, чему положено быть изолированным, изолированно. Даже лампочки заботливо вывели в локальную сеть. Плюс разница в языках, плюс — спасибо Когтю — невозможность поехать и на месте посмотреть что и как. Так что Сомбра сейчас вдумчиво ощупывала кончиками пальцев эту цифровую стену, стараясь прикинуть, чем ее сподручнее долбить. 

И аккуратно, аккуратно. Стена уже чуть не откусила хакерше руку. В общем-то она сама виновата, самонадеянно залезши на первого попавшегося в соцсети сотрудника конструкторского бюро, который оказался очень аккуратно и тщательно подготовленным «горшочком с медом». Хорошо, что она вовремя заметила контратаку. Но щелчок по носу Сомбра запомнила. 

Ладно, достаточно гонять одни и те же мысли по кругу из-за оскорбленной гордости. Возмущаться нечему, за самонадеянность надо платить. 

Без заезженной пластинки мыслей Сомбре стало страшно скучно. Она начала разглядывать облака. Тяжелые, висели низко. Подсветка отражалась от их пухлых свинцовых животов. Встань, тыкни пальцем в светящееся пузико, и из них польется дождь. Или снег. Но дождя не хотелось — на крыше и так было холодно. Снег был бы лучше. 

— Ты в курсе, что сталкинг своей противницы — это плохая идея? — прочистив горло, спросила Сомбра. Амели ничего не ответила, продолжая следить за парочкой. — Ясно. Я теперь не в фаворе, меня можно игнорировать. А я, между прочим, здравые мысли озвучиваю! 

Сомбра ради интереса еще раз себе в наушник включила звук. Услышала пару предложений. Выключила. 

— Если я испаноговорящая, то будет ли стыд, который я испытываю испанским? Или это его новая разновидность — мексиканский? 

— Мне казалось, что ты не упустишь никакой возможности собрать компромат, — прервала молчание Амели. 

— Пардон муа, — нарочито коверкая фразу произнесла Сомбра, — какой можно найти компромат на свидании пары, которая ни от кого не скрывает, что она пара? Запись, я, конечно, оставлю, через алгоритмы пропущу, но не более того. Я лучше сериал какой-нибудь посмотрю, чем это. 

— Завидуешь? 

— Ни-ка-пель-ки. Ты очень несерьезный втюрившийся сталкер, честно говоря. 

— Это еще почему? 

— Ну, я бы вместо того, чтобы сидеть на крыше, пошла бы в ресторан, выбрала столик ярусом выше и следила за ними, поедая с шампанским креветки в соусе. Ну и заказала бы девчонкам бутылку душевного шампанского, с меня не убудет, а им в радость. Ну, или в беспокойство. Странно, что ты сама не додумалась до такого. 

— Я еще не решила, убить ее или нет. 

Сомбра хмыкнула, но удержалась от комментария. 

— Давай «нет», а? И мы пойдем в ресторан заниматься гастрономическим прелюбодеянием. Гамбургер мой желудок считает недостаточным подношением.

***

Амели посмотрела вниз. Интересующий ее столик было видно идеально. Сомбра же отложила меню и делала заказ, широко улыбаясь официанту. 

— Какое шампанское будем? — спросила она. Амели пожала плечами в тонкой черной водолазке на голое тело. Сомбра усмехнулась. Значит сегодня они будут пить меррет — английское игристое защищенного наименования. 

Англичане к этому с начала века шли, чтобы их вино было равно по статусу шампанскому. В общем-то, по качеству оно не уступало, поскольку терруар для выращивания винограда у них похожий. Ла-Манш разделяет на две части один и тот же меловой язык — тот, на котором растет виноград Шампани. И по вкусу они не слишком отличаются. Сорта и методы у англичан с французами тоже практически одинаковые, правда, метод вторичной ферментации в металлических чанах значительно больше распространен среди виноделов. 

Сомбра встала рядом с Амели и тоже посмотрела вниз на влюбленную пару

— Нас точно не видно и не слышно? — спросила снайпер, опершись на перила локтями. 

— Абсолютно. Тут стоит небольшой силовой барьер с затемнением. Пробить можно хоть стаканом, но звук гасит великолепно. 

— Оригинальное применение военной технологии, — хмыкнула Амели. 

— Знаешь, что раньше этот балкончик предназначался для ресторанного оркестра? 

— У этого места такая длинная история? — удивилась Амели. 

— У места, — покачала пальцем Сомбра, — но не у самого ресторана. Хотя они заявляют, что в нем — разумеется в свое время — пьянствовал Йейтс. 

— И как? Правда? 

Амели заинтересованно наклонила голову. Сомбра пожала плечами. 

— Судя по тому, что они не уточняют, какой именно из Йейтсов, предположу, что трындят. А способов проверить у меня нет — тогда даже интернет еще не изобрели. Но наверняка в ту эпоху кто-то известный из творческой богемы тут точно мог пьянствовать. 

Они посмотрели вниз. Рыжей спутнице Окстон очень шло темно-синее платье

— Зачем они это заказали? Идти в этот ресторан ради салата Цезарь, они, блин, серьезно? 

— Что такого? — Амели повернула голову

— Тут просто огненные повара. Думаешь я случайно упомянула о креветках? Еще говядина в соусе на овсяном молоке. Попробуй их обязательно здесь — они богичны. 

— Ты хорошо знаешь это место, — хмыкнула Амели. — Почитала отзывы, пока взламывала сайт? 

Сомбра закатила глаза. С другой стороны, для Вдовы проявление чувства юмора было большим прогрессом. 

— Была до этого пару раз, — ну не пару, но точно меньше пятидесяти. — А что? Удобное местоположение. Недалеко от Кингс Роу, рядом конференц-зал для важных персон и небольшой филиал ЦРУ. Сидишь, слушаешь совещания в прямом эфире и попиваешь вино из бокала. 

Сомбра вспомнила, как, попивая здесь вино, смотрела на тайную встречу Мойры и доктора Циглер. Правда главной цели Мойра не добилась — ей влепили звонкую пощечину. Выглядела она после этого, прямо скажем, жалко, как побитая собака. Держится за щеку и смотрит преданно вслед, только помани. Эти снимки позволили добиться того, что Мойра без возражений отпустила Вдову к Жнецу. Но Сомбра чувствовала, что свидетельства унижения ей никогда не простят. С другой стороны, одним врагом больше, одним меньше. Всякое бывает

На стол были поставлены блюда с закусками и салатами. На колотом льду лежали раскрытые устрицы, а между ними крупные ломтики лимона. Амели усмехнулась — все-таки Сомбра была большим любителем морепродуктов с шампанским. Официант достал из ведерка со льдом бутылку шампанского, протер ее и продемонстрировал гостьям, перед тем как открыть. 

Сомбра с явным удовольствием понюхала содержимое бокала-флейты. Амели усмехнулась. Получать удовольствие от малейшей детали все-таки искусство. Сомбра с угрозой направила бокал с шампанским в сторону Вдовы и предупреждающе пощелкала языком. 

— Если ты сейчас как обычно пошутишь про тяжелое детство, то содержимое этого бокала окажется на тебе. Несмотря на то, что ты мне подруга. 

— Обижаешься? — чуть приподняв брови спросила Амели. 

Сомбра поморщилась и излишне жестко поставила бокал на стол. 

— Нет. Скорее у меня сегодня нет настроения переваривать этот тип шуток

Амели кивнула и бросила ещё один взгляд на влюбленную пару. Сомбра лишь усмехнулась. 

— Я это уже говорила, но ещё раз повторю. Как сталкер, ты... несколько неловко действуешь. 

— И что бы ты сделала? — Амели чуть отпила из бокала шампанского. — Как самый ловкий сталкер в нашей скромной организации. 

— Gracias, — усмехнулась Сомбра и отсалютовала Вдове бокалом. — Ты высоко оцениваешь мои навыки. Как сталкера. Ну, я бы прежде всего посмотрела, что можно в ее квартире взломать. Камеры, которые воткнуты даже в кофеварку — приятно же разглядывать свежие фото, э? — микрофоны, датчики влажности воздуха... вибраторы, в конце концов. Конечно, какое у нее любимое порно тоже интересно, но, зачастую, не столь горячо для воображения. Зная режим, который она предпочитает, можно предположить, насколько чувствительный у нее клитор или какие-то другие личные особенности. Ну, не знаю, допустим, ей совершенно не заходит внутренняя стимуляция. Или ей нравятся игры с аналом. 

— И тебе нормально обсуждать это за столом? — спокойно спросила Амели, накалывая на вилку очищенную креветку из салата. 

— Вполне. Секс — это отличная тема под устрицы, — Сомбра взяла раковину со льда, ткнула ее ножом. Устрица смешно зашевелилась, втягивая обратно темные «реснички». Сомбра хмыкнула, подрезала мышцу у моллюска, выдавила немного лимонного сока из дольки и выпила его. — Попробуй, они классные. 

Амели усмехнулась, покачав головой. 

— А если не как сталкер? 

— Быть недоступным — значит сознательно избегать истощения, бережно относясь и к себе, и к другим, — с полуулыбкой процитировала Сомбра. 

— Это не ответ. 

Окстон встала из-за стола и одернула черный пиджак. Амели с интересом бросила взгляд на нее. 

— Как раз наоборот, — Сомбра налила себе еще шампанского. — Я тебе сказала даже больше, чем нужно. 

Она проследила за взглядом Амели. И тоже посмотрела вниз, на Окстон, которая встала на колено и раскрыла маленький футляр. Сомбра удивленно вскинула брови. Вечер резко перестал быть томным. 

Амели вцепилась в стол, чтобы не упасть. Ничего вокруг себя не слыша, она сидела, повернув голову. Как в замедленной съемке она смотрела на то, как шокированно прижимает руки к лицу рыжая девушка. Как сверкнуло кольцо, поймав случайный отблеск света. Амели хотелось заорать, вцепиться в горло хакерше, которая убедила ее уйти с крыши, оставив снайперскую винтовку. Сомбра покачала головой, но ее подруга этого не увидела. Она вся сосредоточилась на звучащем из наушника «Да». Как радуются Окстон и ее девушка. 

Краем глаза Амели уловила движение. Откуда-то рядом с Сомброй взялся официант. Амели только сейчас заметила, что в этом костюме он похож на пингвина с бабочкой. Она решила развить эту мысль, про попугаев в Арктике. Они бывают разные, крикливые и нет. У некоторых есть длинные желтые перья-брови. Наверное, только у самцов, но это не точно. 

Кажется, отпустило. 

—... и принесите шампанское на тот столик. И креветки, — попросила Сомбра, указывая пальцем на Окстон. Официант что-то ответил. — Да, анонимно... хотя подождите, я составлю записку. 

Официант кивнул и ушел. Сомбра встала, подошла и, крепко взяв за плечи, обняла Вдову. Та закрыла глаза и прижалась к Сомбре головой. Волна ярости спала, и осталась только усталость. 

— Это и есть больно, да? — спросила Амелия. 

— Угу. 

— Это когда-нибудь станет легче? 

— Не-а, — безжалостно отрезала Сомбра. Но, помолчав, добавила, — Ну, может быть чуть-чуть, если почаще это проделывать с собой. 

Вдова положила ладонь на руку Сомбре, будто хотела ее убрать. Они замолчали. Окстон и ее возлюбленная целовались. Долго и самозабвенно.

— И что дальше? — спросила Амели. 

— А дальше мы с тобой по-свински напьемся напитком для лечения разбитых сердец — виски. 

— А потом?

Сомбра погладила ее по голове

— А потом мы проспимся, и жизнь будет течь своим чередом. После первой любви всегда будет вторая. Будут женщины, будут мужчины. Будут долгие встречи и разговоры. Все будет даже лучше, чем мы думаем...

***

Трейсер с удивлением смотрела на бутылку полусладкого шампанского и огромное блюдо королевских креветок, которые принес официант. 

— Мы не заказывали это. 

— Это от одного из гостей нашего ресторана. 

— Кто это был? — предчувствие беды кольнуло Трейсер в сердце. 

— Он пожелал остаться анонимным. Но передал вам записку. 

Трейсер сглотнула и взяла сложенный вчетверо лист. Пальцы слегка подрагивали, когда она его разворачивала.

_Поздравляю, ma chérie, вы видимо к этому долго шли. А нам с тобой досталась всего лишь одна ночь... Но не будем о грустном. Давай зароем топор войны на этот прекрасный вечер? Прими это, как часть моих поздравлений. PS. Отличный выбор! Она очень симпатичная!_

— Лена, все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила спутница Окстон.

Она молча кивнула, кладя записку на стол. Пальцами Лена сложила ее пополам и ногтем пригладила место сгиба. Вдова теперь знает, как выглядит ее девушка... будущая жена. Окстон бросила взгляд по залу. Все настроение было напрочь испорчено.

— Черт с ним, — махнула она рукой, — разливайте.


	4. Глава  IV. Сделка

Жнец смотрел на лазурное море Ниццы, облокотясь на мраморные перила. Он ждал. Госпожа Мойра О’Доран, как и многие ирландцы на его памяти, пунктуальностью не страдала.

Наконец дверь за его спиной слегка скрипнула. Небольшие минусы реставрации оригинальной столярки — за ней надо ухаживать. Жнец обернулся. Это была Мойра. Худая, точнее сказать поджарая, в льняном брючном костюме с узким черным галстуком. Белый пиджак она несла, небрежно закинув за плечо. Надо было признать — ей это страшно шло, наверное, в силу андрогинности внешности в целом. Но особо в облике Мойры запоминалось не это. Ее разноцветные глаза были, пожалуй, первым, на что обращаешь внимание.

— Гэбри-э-эль, — протянула Мойра, пожимая руку своему бывшему боевому товарищу, — сколько лет прошло! Мы с тобой уже давно не виделись.

Жнец кивнул, оглядывая Мойру. Годы, казалось, не брали эту женщину. Разве что рыжие волосы она уже явно подкрашивала. Балкон наполнился свежим запахом розы с алюминиевой стружкой.

— Ты засиделась в Оазисе. Генетика тебя слишком увлекает.

— О! И я благодарю за приглашение отвлечься. Ницца прекрасна в конце августа! Как смотришь на то, чтобы составить мне компанию на пляже?

Жнец отрицательно покачал головой.

— У меня дела.

— Что, опять решил спасти мир? По старой привычке, а?

Габриэль промолчал. Мойра пожала плечами.

— Впрочем, мне до этого дела нет. Ты явно не за этим меня сюда позвал.

— Верно, — Жнец шумно втянул воздух через маску. Ему было ужасно жарко, хоть с моря и дул ветер. Мойра это заметила и ухмыльнулась уголками губ. — Если коротко. Я хочу организовать переворот.

— Смешно, — без тени улыбки прокомментировала ирландка. — Гэбриэль, ваша ячейка бедна, как церковная мышь. Какой переворот без денег? Тебя просто задавят. Одумайся, право слово, прекрати заниматься юношескими глупостями.

Жнец недовольно выдохнул. Пусть он и предвидел подобную реакцию, менее болезненной от этого она не становилась.

— Деньги не проблема. Я уже договорился с Максом. Он даст.

Мойра посмотрела уже с большим интересом на него. Кажется этот великовозрастный мальчишка прижился в организации, раз начал интриговать против других членов Совета. Хотя, возможно, ему просто надоело прозябать в чистильщиках Когтя. Выскребет себе местечко потеплее и снова усядется ровно. 

— Мне нужно узнать ситуацию в Совете. В последнее время я там персона нон-грата.

Мойра усмехнулась. Ведешь себя как нелюдимая скотина? Вот и имей с этого последствия. 

— И быть способным повлиять в случае чего... Значит рулить будешь не ты сам, раз Макс согласился?

— Да. Я вытащу Аканде. Макс был ему должен. Не отвертишься.

Мойра покачала головой, продолжая улыбаться. Или, что точнее, скалиться. Жнец повернул голову и посмотрел на Ниццу под ними. Приморский городок был невероятно ярким и свежим, словно акварель по мокрой бумаге. Но тепло уже начало его мучить.

— Сними капюшон с маской, здесь все свои. Я все твои шрамы еще в Overwatch изучила.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно отозвался Жнец. — Я воздержусь.

— Как знаешь, — Мойра прошла к перилам и потарабанила пальцами по ним. — Аканде — не лучший выбор.

— Странно от тебя слышать. Он же тебя поддерживал.

— Не в этом суть, — поморщилась Мойра и перекинула пиджак через перила. — Он хочет перевернуть устоявшийся порядок вещей. Снова. А он меня вполне устраивает.

— Так ты против? — ровно спросил Жнец.

Мойра резко повернулась, наклонила голову и, прикрыв синий глаз, посмотрела на него, своего бывшего... пациента? Подопытного? Наверное, все-таки второе было бы точнее, учитывая историю их долгих взаимоотношений.

— Я не сказала «нет», старикан.

Жнец наклонил голову, ожидая продолжения. Мойра поджала губы и замолчала, словно что-то обдумывала.

— Я в деле, — наконец отозвалась она. Жнец ухмыльнулся под маской. — Виалли у меня, на твое счастье, давно уже сидит в печенках своими запретами на контакты с неопределившимся.

— Что ты хочешь взамен? — с ходу взял быка за рога Габриэль.

— М-м-м, — со змеиной ухмылкой покачала головой Мойра. — У меня есть буквально пара условий.

— И каких же?

— Я знаю, что ты занимаешься зачисткой бывших агентов Overwatch. Грязная работенка, понимаю…

— Н-ну? — было слышно, как Жнец приподнял бровь.

— Вычеркни из списка Ангелу Циглер.

— Старые чувства? — насмешка в хриплом голосе Жнеца была едва прикрыта. К этому условию он был готов и не имел никаких возражений.

— Ее гениальный ум и антимилитаристский нейтралитет, — холодно парировала Мойра, отсекая возможность развития личной темы. — Она не примет ничью сторону. Нет смысла дергать ее за прошлое, от которого она старается откреститься.

— Допустим, — Жнец кивнул. — Но, если мне не изменяет память, то у тебя есть второе требование?

Мойра сложила пальцы в замок и прошлась из одного конца балкона в другой, словно размышляла. Затем она резко остановилась и направила указательный палец на Жнеца.

— Это был трудный выбор, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты отдал мне в ячейку Сомбру.

Жнец сложил руки на груди и набычил голову в капюшоне. Он всегда так делал, когда был с чем-то не согласен.

— Мне она нужна здесь и сейчас.

— Побойся бога, Гэбриэль, я не прошу ее у тебя сейчас. Отдашь мне контракт после того, как провернешь свое дельце.

Габриэль шумно выдохнул. Он сомневался. Это было неожиданно. Мойра подошла со спины и провела ладонью по плечу Жнеца.

— Гэбриэль, ты же знаешь, без моей поддержки у вас ничего не выйдет. Совет слишком боится его свободы. Виалли, при всей его сумасбродности, отличная фигура компромисса. Аканде отравят в тюрьме раньше, чем ты успеешь сказать «упс». Я знаю о твоих планах, и ты знаешь — мне по силам провернуть такое убийство. Давай будем считать, что Ангела — это основа нашего альянса, а Сомбра — вишенка на десерте. А ты знаешь, иногда так бывает, что до десерта дело не доходит.

Жнец еще несколько секунд колебался.

— Зачем тебе Сомбра? — спросил он с подозрением.

— Ну, мне всегда хотелось иметь в кармане всемогущего хакера, — нарочито беспечно пожала плечами Мойра. — Я тебе завидую в этом плане, скажу честно. Собрал неизвестно как в своей бедной ячейке лучших оперативников. Иметь такие возможности и ровным счетом никак их не применять.

— Врешь, — выдохнул Жнец.

— Вру, — легко согласилась ирландка. — Вот только не там, где думаешь. Уж очень хочу утереть тебе нос за Вдову. Очень хочу. Ты прямо себе представить не можешь как.

Жнец внимательно посмотрел на нее. Мойра, слегка приподняв бровь, бросила на него поддразнивающий взгляд. Мол, догадайся, дурачок, какую я веду игру.

— А если она разорвет контракт? — он сверлил взглядом ирландку. — В одностороннем порядке? Мало ли. Ячейка у меня бедная. Платежи приходится просрочивать. Сама знаешь. Это никому не нравится.

— Ну что же, — вздохнула Мойра с наигранным смирением, — не беда! Я отношусь с пониманием к твоей ситуации. Не всем же быть богатыми Министрами Оазиса по вопросам генетики. Так что я просто буду вербовать ее как свободного агента. Денег у меня хватит.

— Продуманно.

Мойра развела руками, мол, а как же иначе. Но Жнец не поверил ни одному ее слову. Но выбора особого у него не было. «Ты не можешь распоряжаться своими людьми, как вещами!» — вопил его внутренний голос. Он приказал ему заткнуться. 

— Я согласен.

Мойра хищно усмехнулась и пожала ему руку. Вот уже скоро она на вполне законных основаниях сможет подержаться пять минут за горло этой нахальной хакерши. А может и не пять, и не за горло, а, скажем, за позвоночник. Или оголенный мозг.

— Я рада, что мы пришли к консенсусу.

— Я тоже, — хмуро отозвался Жнец. Внутренний голос молчал, но чувствовал Габриэль себя сейчас прегадостно. За все время, что он был в Blackwatch и Когте, у него так и не получилось научиться предавать.

Они разомкнули рукопожатие и посмотрели друг на друга. Мойра торжествующе скалилась. Жнец в кои-то веки порадовался, что носит маску, и бывшая соратница не может видеть его эмоций на лице. 

— Ты возмужал, — неожиданно сделала комплимент Мойра.

— Что? — удивился Жнец. Странно такое слышать, когда тебе вот-вот стукнет шестьдесят.

— Возмужал с того момента, как я тебя привела в Коготь. Раньше ты к ним и к их игрищам за власть относился с нескрываемым презрением. А теперь вот — собираешь альянсы и готовишься грызться с другими за власть.

— Ничего не изменилось. Я вас всех презираю и сейчас.

— Это уже не так важно. Ты вырос, мальчик на побегушках. Горжусь тобой, мой ученик! 

Жнец скрипнул, но ничего не ответил. В чем-то Мойра была права.

— Когда будешь собирать своих после проваленной операции? — спросила она.

Жнец неопределенно повел широкими плечами.

— Думаю, в середине октября. Пусть все хорошенько утрясется.

— Отлично, — Мойра кивнула глазами. — Буду держать руку на пульсе. Кстати, тебе интересно, что сейчас происходит в Когте?

— Удиви меня.

— Виалли пытается добиться от Вольской сокращения производства и поставок оружия для Ближнего Востока. Вот-вот в Венецию прилетит на второй раунд переговорщик Вольской.

Жнец присвистнул.

— У него поехала крыша?

— Не-а. Он на удивление адекватный. Пытается освободить нишу для своих подопечных. Вполне понятное человеческое желание. Хотя я бы просто разожгла какой-нибудь конфликт в Африке. Или Индии.

— Маленькая гражданская война. Которая ещё никому не мешала?

— Именно, — щелкнула пальцами Мойра. — Кстати. Забыла уточнить. Я очень надеюсь, что наше маленькое устное соглашение не дойдет до ушей твоей умницы.

— Разумеется.

— Тогда до официальной встречи в Копенгагене.

Жнец кивнул ей в ответ и направился к выходу. Черный плащ струился за ним чернилами каракатицы посреди расцвеченного солнечными лучами рифа.

— Что, вот так уходишь? Даже не составишь мне компанию на пляже? — окликнула его в спину Мойра. Жнец медленно повернулся к ней.

— Нет, — угрожающе отрезал он. — Найди себе другую девушку. С бикини. У меня дела, — и вышел с балкона. Зазвенело стекло, грозясь если не выпасть, то расколоться прямо в двери — Габриэль по старой привычке хлопнул дверью. Мойра облокотилась на поручень и мечтательно посмотрела вдаль, на море. Затем что-то быстро набила на раскрывшейся сенсорной панели часов.

— И у меня дела... — она шумно выдохнула. — Приготовьте мой самолет. Я хочу поскорее оказаться в Венеции.


	5. Глава V. Левентик

_—… У вас есть дочь?  
— Да. И я даже стала бабушкой, что редкость среди моего поколения.  
— Ее отец был одним из «союзников»?  
— Да. Но в графе отец официально у нее стоит прочерк. [закуривает] Черта лучше, чем мертвец. Ведь никто из тех, кто мог бы быть отцом, не дожил до ее рождения. Один погиб во время штурма здания, другого повесили в камере, что стало с третьим я не знаю до сих пор.  
— А отчество? Наобум?  
— Нет. Я выбрала самого яркого и непреклонного — Саньку, того, который погиб во время штурма. И, кажется, угадала._

_Отрывок интервью из личных архивов журналиста Ярославы Мичкевич, октябрь 20** года, Брно_

— Екатерина…

— Вон.

Не оборачиваясь, абсолютно ровным голосом приказала секретарше Вольская. Георгий с некоторым обалдением наблюдал, как девушка стушевалась и буквально выскользнула за дверь.

— Катя, что прои…

Вольская с силой бросила папку на стол. Та проскользила прямо в руки Георгию.

— Я даю тебе полчаса, чтобы ты придумал любое объяснение. Если оно будет достаточно четким, я приму его.

Она поставила таймер на часах.

— Время пошло, — и отошла к окну.

Георгий с некоторым недоумением начал пролистывать содержимое папки. Затем он слегка вскинул брови, взгляд стал острым и очень сосредоточенным. Он быстро пролистывал бумаги доклада внутренней службы безопасности, изредка бросая взгляд на свою жену. Вольская стояла с отсутствующим выражением лица перед окном, сложив руки на груди.

Таймер коротко пропищал. Вольская повернулась к мужчине.

— Время вышло. Я жду объяснений.

В тишине скрипнула ткань. Георгий ослабил галстук и нервно усмехнулся.

— Полагаю, что в данной ситуации говорить, что меня подставили, бессмысленно?

Катя ничего не ответила, продолжая с абсолютно ровным и спокойным лицом смотреть на своего мужа.

— Хорошо. Понимаю, отпираться бессмысленно, — он положил ладонь на папку и потарабанил пальцами по ней. — Я признаю. Все, что находится в этой папке, — правда.

— Я жду продолжения, — холодно сказала Вольская. — Пока я вижу ситуацию так: мой муж de facto занимался промышленным шпионажем против меня. У тебя есть что добавить?

— Кать, тобой заинтересовались силы, которые стоят выше государств и прочих образований. Я не мог отказать.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал мне?

— Таково было условие.

— Ясно, — Вольская тяжело вздохнула. — За сколько же ты меня продал?

— Должность министра иностранных дел, — глядя ей в глаза, ответил Георгий, — и место в этом «клубе».

Вольская помолчала, смотря в пол. Затем подняла голову и удивительно спокойным голосом сказала.

— О содержимом этой папки никто не узнает, все следы будут удалены. Но, — она подняла ладонь, прося Георгия помолчать, — я развожусь с тобой. Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, очень надеюсь, что тебе от меня тоже, как-то препятствовать встречаться с дочерью не буду. Детали обсудим по переписке. Пока… пока я просто не могу тебя видеть.

Перед тем, как выйти, Катя оглянулась на него.

— Знаешь, — Вольская на мгновение поджала губы, — спасибо, что не соврал.

— А если бы соврал?

— _Так_ я ещё никогда в людях не разочаровывалась.

***

Катя сидела на пресс-конференции в Мексике, сложив руки в замок. Ей было ужасно скучно. Хоть она и иногда комментировала какие-то отдельные, интересные ей моменты. Но обсасывать завершение мексиканской «стройки века» почти два часа мог только Портеро.

Вольская самое главное уже сказала. Да, ее бюро выполнило постройку реактора ядерного синтеза для национального исследовательского комплекса. Да, почти на всех атомных реакторах Lumerico вся высокотехнологичная часть и система безопасности была спроектирована и развернута при активном участии ее бюро. Но Lumerico молодцы и показали серьезный уровень профессиональной подготовки.

Это уже звучало как сарказм. Им и было.

Сама Вольская была принципиально против участия в каких-либо внешнегосударственных стройках. Отпихивалась от них всеми руками и ногами. Однако, внезапно оказалось — эту фразу в делах Вольская просто обожала, — что с реакторами небольшого размера и управлением для них реально работали только она и еще какое-то заштатное НИИ. Просто потому, что Вольской было очень надо и она приютила в отдельном «крыле» специалистов, а все остальное как-то _резко и внезапно_ … не то чтобы загнулось за столько лет, но впало в своего рода стагнацию.

Надо было признать, что над защитой от дурака в КБ постарались как нигде. Сначала инженеры и конструкторы крутили пальцем у виска, смотря на техническое задание, которое выдала Вольская, вернувшись с подписания контракта. Потом прямо с площадки украли — хрен бы с ним, что украли, так буквально увезли! — тридцать бетонных столбов освещения, что было первым звоночком. После этого как-то все бюро стало относиться серьезнее к вопросу защиты тонкой и опасной техники от идиота.

Она начала осматривать зал. Скучно, похоже, было не только ей, но и журналистам. Кто-то уже откровенно рисовал на полях рабочего блокнота. Все были заняты своими делами.

С господином Гильермо Портеро было… странно. Высокий усатый-бородатый дядька, похожий на поседевшего льва, с военной выправкой, который сражался с омниками во время восстания машин — la Medianoche, как это называли в Мексике. Почему именно «полночь» — так это переводится с испанского — Катя не знала. Наверное, самый темный час в безлунной ночи — какая-то такая метафора.

Так вот, о Портеро. Дядька он был обаятельный, харизматичный — Катя охотно верила, что его, бывшего военного, могли избрать в президенты. В любом случае, свою задачу на президентском посту он выполнил — подписал договор о сотрудничестве с Россией. Сейчас он возглавлял Lumerico, не то отказавшись от должности президента, не то отказавшись переизбираться на второй срок. Катя точно не помнила.

Про себя Вольская называла его компанию высокотехнологичной шарашкой, хотя структурно Lumerico представляла собой что-то похожее на ее КБ.

Структурная схожесть не означает одинаковости по наполнению — напомнила она себе.

Катя встретилась взглядом с девушкой в синей кепке одного из каналов. Она стояла возле стены, сложив руки. Заметить ее взгляд было сложно, она как бы скользила глазами по всем присутствующим. Катя оценила. Чем-то это напоминало взгляд профессионального разведчика. Стоило бы запомнить ее лицо. Почти наверняка она не найдет лица этой девушки в списке аккредитованных журналистов.

Разумеется, взгляд Вольской на себе она заметила. И посмотрела в ответ. Тяжело, будто вдумчиво приглядывалась. Катя чуть-чуть улыбнулась, сохраняя безразличное выражение лица в целом.

Девушка бросила быстрый взгляд на Портеро. Катя медленно тоже посмотрела на него и снова вернулась к девушке. Она невольно вспомнила, как Яра после второй бутылки вермута ее убеждала, что выбритая полоска на брови — верный признак лесбиянки. А две так вообще!.. Кате стало от этого очень смешно.

Вообще ситуация забавная получалась. Она только что развелась — ну, в общем-то, почти уже — и вот, сидит, заигрывает с мексиканской разведчицей. Без слов, но как факт.

Слегка качнув головой, Катя поставила локти на стол и собрала руки в замок перед лицом. Только внимательным взглядом можно было заметить движение большого пальца, как-бы случайно чиркнувшего чуть ниже подбородка. Девушка чуть приподняла брови, будто чего-то ожидала.

Эта игра обещала быть интересной. Катя коротко ухмыльнулась — удивленный взгляд в ответ того стоил — и прислушалась к тому, о чем говорил Портеро.

По содержанию его речь, честно говоря, была похожа на дурной советский анекдот в духе «мы строили, строили и, наконец, построили». Вольская пожала плечами внутри себя.

Ну, значит теперь он получит вторую жизнь и станет дурным мексиканским анекдотом.

Она дождалась, когда Портеро возьмет стакан, чтобы промочить горло. И коротко пошутила, воспользовавшись паузой. Портеро поперхнулся. Одуревший за полтора часа зал грянул. Передний ряд еще как-то пытался сдерживаться, а вот возле дверей представители второй древнейшей буквально задыхался от смеха.

Катя лениво подумала, что им бы хватило просто произнесенного по-русски слова «лопата».

Девушка прятала улыбку в рукаве форменной рубашки. Теперь она выглядела не в пример дружелюбнее. Катя спокойно улыбнулась, как познавший дзен буддистский монах, и перевела взгляд в абстрактную точку в конце зала. Портеро надсадно кашлял, брызгая водой с густых усов.

Молодой человек в костюме положил перед ней сложенный вдвое лист. Вольская развернула его. Это было предложение обсудить возможность личной встречи. От кардинала. Он сидел за Портеро и, кажется, тихонько молился об окончании этого мучения. Катя видела только его толстые пальцы, перебирающие четки. Это было, мягко скажем, любопытно. Она быстро написала ответ и вернула вновь сложенный лист.

Закончили. Катя едва уловимо подмигнула девушке. Затем встала, со спокойной улыбкой пожала руку Портеро. У него в глазах читался немой вопрос: «Что только что сейчас было?» — но задать его он не рискнул. Вольская спокойно перешла к остальным — кардиналу последним.

Ладонь у него оказалась жесткая, как у человека, который давно и много занимался боксом или борьбой. Они друг другу кивнули, ни сказав ни слова.

Перед тем, как уйти, Катя бросила взгляд в тот угол, где была девушка. Там никого не было. Логично.

***

— Кать, ты слышишь? Это — дурость.

— Уг-ум.

Катя смотрела на город, сложив руки за спиной. Пирамида — атомная станция — выглядела как постройка инков. По серединам ее сторон проходили плоскости. С легкостью можно было представить, как там, на вершине, инки приносят массовые жертвоприношения и кровь стекает по этим плоскостям-желобам. Как в дурном псевдодокументальном фильме. А если задуматься, то кто эти инки на этих пирамидах и кого они приносят в жертву?

Отчего-то стало тошно.

— Зачем ты согласилась на встречу?

— Какого ответа ты от меня ожидаешь? — устало ответила Вольская.

— Внятного!

— Мне любопытно. Это достаточно внятно?

— Нет! Нас они живьем сожрут!..

— Яра, — твердо, но не повышая голоса, оборвала ее Катя, — хватит причитать.

— А что ты мне прикажешь делать! — Катя видела в отражении, как Яра картинно развела руками. — Меня эти настойчиво спрашивают зачем ты могла понадобиться главе тайной службы Ватикана, а я вообще не в зуб ногой.

— Не поверишь, я тоже не понимаю. Встречусь — узнаю.

***

Катя с большим интересом разглядывала интерьеры костела. Все-таки, несмотря на реконструкцию, это было барокко «педаль в пол» на деталях. Кардинал довольно улыбнулся, видя интерес Кати, но ничего комментировать не стал. Они сели на деревянные скамьи. Перед ними был огромный орган, сверкавший отполированными трубами. За мануалом никого не было.

— Кажется, вы обещали музыкальную программу на самом большом органе в Латинской Америке, кардинал.

— Минуту терпения. Брат закроет двери и приступит к игре.

Мимо них, по центральному проходу прошел молодой священник. Оправив сутану, он сел за мануал и начал играть. Кардинал повернул голову к Кате.

— Думаю, теперь мы можем спокойно поговорить. Позвольте еще раз представиться, уже лично, — он протянул руку, — кардинал-священник Эрнесто дель Пьеро, папский легат в Мексике.

Даже для кардинала-священника господин дель Пьеро был молод. Ему можно было дать лет эдак сорок пять или пятьдесят, если навскидку. Высокий, подтянутый — черная сутана, подвязанная красной фашьей, это подчеркивала. И взгляд внимательного и очень деятельного человека, как отметила про себя Катя.

— Екатерина Вольская, — она приняла руку, — область моей деятельности в представлении не нуждается.

Кардинал улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Да, я успел наслушаться. И вот еще о чем я хотел бы сказать сразу. Не секрет, что я высокопоставленный член Священного Альянса. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы у вас были проблемы с вашей разведкой после разговора со мной.

— Как вы уже сказали, это не секрет, — качнула головой Катя. — Не беспокойтесь, если бы вы доставили мне этим малейшее неудобство, то я бы не согласилась.

— Отлично, — кивнул дель Пьеро. — Думаю, вы уже заметили, что на вас обратили внимание… достаточно могущественные силы?

— Простите мне мой цинизм, но Мефистофель пари заключать со мной пока не являлся.

— Дурная шутка, — поморщился кардинал, — особенно для этих стен.

Катя несколько беспечно пожала плечами.

— Может быть.

— Прошу отнестись серьезно к тому, что я скажу сейчас. Даже если оно будет звучать как откровенный бред.

— Я вся внимание.

Кардинал вздохнул, сложив пальцы в замок.

— Я постараюсь быть кратким. Как вы понимате, всегда были люди, которые могущественнее других. И мы были среди них, маневривали, и, в целом, за счет этого чувствовали себя неплохо. Но двадцать лет назад status quo ante bellum изменился. Пришел новый игрок. Сильный, очень наглый и не стесненный в средствах. События двадцатилетней давности, конечно, сильно ударили и по нему, но он набрался сил и сейчас собирает коалиции, чтобы ммм… простите, если прозвучит идиотски, — возвести новый миропорядок. Не так давно этот игрок сделал предложение нашей организации. Мы отказались, не смотря на все выгоды, которые сулило нам это соглашение.

— Знаете, если бы я не знала, кто находится передо мной, то я бы вас назвала полным психом.

— Наверняка у вас есть другая причина не назвать меня психом. Нормальные люди не всегда служат в разведке и находятся на высоких постах, думаю вы это понимаете лучше других.

— И это тоже, — вежливо обозначила улыбку Вольская. — Но я не очень понимаю, почему Ватикан отказался от такого выгодного сотрудничества.

— По той же самой причине, по которой вы блюдете независимость себя и своей корпорации. Принципы. Наш Папа человек не только принципиальный, но и гордый. И я согласен с его точкой зрения на вопрос. Понимаете в чем дело, наша скромная организация действует двадцать веков и, если будет на то Его воля, будет действовать еще столько же. Так почему же мы должны отзываться на любой свист какого-то кружка по интересам, который даже столетия не разменял? Даже если он предлагает невероятные условия. И во вторых — мы проводники Его воли на Земле, а не какой-то группы, возомнившей себя божками.

— Будем считать, что я приняла это как разумный довод. И почему вы обратили свое пристальное внимание на меня? Если сравнить, то я не самый сильный и могущественный игрок.

— Вы одна из немногих, кто не выбрал сторону. Ну и к тому же — ваши настоящие силы трудно оценить.

— Допустим. Давайте проясним. Вы предлагаете партнерство или… — Катя пощелкала пальцами подыскивая подходящее слово, — оммаж?

— К сожалению, иметь абсолютно подчиненных нам людей — непозволительная роскошь в данной ситуации. Так что мы предлагаем вам альянс.

— Забавно. У меня есть возможность подумать?

— Разумеется, — кивнул кардинал, — сколь угодно. Мы поделимся с вами некоторой информацией, в знак наших добрых намерений.

Катя кивнула, но ничего не ответила. Органный концерт они дослушали уже молча. Играл брат действительно отлично. Великолепные исполнители на органе огромная редкость.

Кардинал встал и кивнул, прощаясь.

— Я очень советую вам определиться как можно скорее. Не надейтесь остаться в стороне в вашей холодной стране, госпожа Вольская. Вы слишком высоко забрались для этого.

***

Кроссовки шуршали о мелкие камни. Вольская, сложив руки в карманы белых бермуд, шагала по дамбе рядом со своим уже почти бывшим мужем Георгием. Впереди них иноходил доберман с начавшими белеть подпалами. Где-то на середине люди остановились. Пес подошел, сел рядом и, высунув розовый язык, посмотрел на хозяйку. Катя почесала горячую голову с ушами-конвертиками. Пес закрыл глаза и поднял морду, подставляя узкую черепушку под ласку. Вода билась в откос и, журча, переливалась обратно. Ветер нагонял мелкую рябь на водной глади, и солнце играло на поверхности множеством ярких бликов.

Катя поправила солнечные очки. Георгий предпочитал щуриться, отчего в уголках глаз собирались морщинки. Вкупе с его широким носом выглядело забавно. Вообще он был скорее похож на римского императора Галиена — его немного постаревшую версию.

— Красиво, да? — полуутвердительно спросил он, потерев гладко выбритую щеку.

— Есть такая буква в этом слове, — Катя кивнула и, чуть приподняв подбородок, посмотрела ему в глаза. Хотя небольшая, но разница у них в росте у них была. — Вот уж не думала, что стану собачьей матерью выходного дня.

— Что поделать! — усмехнулся Георгий, отчего морщинки в уголках глаз стали глубже. — Черта такая у пинчеров — привязанность к хозяевам.

Катя коротко улыбнулась, продолжая чесать голову псу, но ничего не ответила.

— Будешь со мной на октябрьском приеме? — спросил Георгий.

— Да, разумеется, мы же договаривались, — пожала плечами Вольская. — Почему именно сейчас интересуешься?

— Я хотел спросить у тебя лично. Обстоятельства же между нами… переменились.

— Но не обязательства же. Если бы я просто не хотела на прием, то я бы избрала куда более простой путь от него отвертеться. Например, сказать «нет».

— А если бы я сказал «надо»? Что тогда?

— Ваше мнение по данному вопросу, товарищ Георгий, носит совещательный характер, — ответила Катя, пародируя кого-то из чиновников.

Георгий усмехнулся.

— Это, конечно, забавно, но ссориться ради этого я бы не стал. Оно того не стоит.

— Ну и правильно. В конце-концов, судья дал нам три месяца, — Катя поморщилась невольному каламбуру, — чтобы мы помирились.

— Как будто у нас были сплошные конфликты, — хмыкнул Георгий. — Грош мне цена как дипломату, если бы я не смог миром разойтись со своей женой. Кстати, как дела в Мексике?

Вольская вздохнула и перевела взгляд на воду.

— Почти закончили возведение последних энергоблоков. Мы пронаблюдаем за тем, как они запустят сервера, и на этом все закончится. Никак не могу нарадоваться, что в конце сентября мы этот памятник дружбы народов сдаем, и я больше не буду иметь никаких дел с Портеро.

— Я помню, как ты ругалась, когда увидела объем потыринга.

— Не напоминай, — слегка мотнула головой Катя. — И вишенка на торте. Он еще пресс-конференцию по поводу окончания дал.

— И ты согласилась принять участие? Извини, я был очень занят в ООН, так что не слишком следил за тобой.

— Угу, — кивнула Катя. — Это получилось даже забавно.

— Осень будет удивительно медийным сезоном для бюро, — усмехнулся Георгий. — Сначала пресс-конференция, потом прием.

— Все прошло без камер и записи, — наклонила голову Катя. — Я блюду свою немедийность. Иначе зачем держать целую ораву специально обученных давать комментарии прессе людей?

— Действительно. А у меня творится черт знает что.

— Клоунада в ООН с внезапно воскресшим Overwatch? Я слышала. Забавная ситуация.

— Угу. И не только. Военные у нас хотят совершить что-то вроде переворота, — он заметил удивленный взгляд Вольской. — Да, я тоже решил принять участие, хоть и не обозначил никаких намерений. Ты же знаешь, что я не особо дружен с частью нынешних чиновников. Не выгорит, так хоть поквитаюсь.

— Я правильно понимаю, что сейчас последует… некая просьба? — сдвинув солнечные очки на кончик носа, строго спросила Вольская.

— Да, — кивнул Георгий глазами. — Они не должны знать твоей окончательной позиции до последнего.

— Влегкую. Я все равно не планирую принимать участие в цирке с с конями, — Катя чуть приподняла брови. — Но, полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы все думали, что я играю на твоей стороне?

Георгий кивнул еще раз.

— Как минимум, не мешаешь.

Катя вздохнула, покачав головой.

— Допустим. Но у меня будет к тебе встречная просьба.

— Все, что угодно. В рамках разумного.

— Я не буду требовать от тебя невероятного. Просто ты будешь должен по первой же моей просьбе назначить Яру пресс-атташе в британском посольстве.

— Без проблем, — кивнул Георгий. — Позволишь узнать, почему Британия?

— Я думаю, что ей будет полезно побыть на родине Байрона, — слегка улыбнулась Вольская. — Вдохновение и все дела.

— Зная Яру, ей бы больше пришелся по душе Кавафис, — хмыкнул Георгий.

— Греция не подходит уже мне, — мягко улыбнулась Катя.

— Я тебя понял. Что-нибудь еще?

— Нет.

Они снова замолчали. Пёс встал, прошел за их спинами и сел уже возле Георгия. Настойчиво ткнулся головой в ладонь, мол, хозяин, гладь меня. Георгий перевел на него взгляд, присел и начал пальцами чесать короткую жесткую шерсть, постепенно опускаясь к шее и засовывая пальцы под широкий ошейник. Катя задумчиво посмотрела на них и вернулась к созерцанию пейзажа.

— На меня скоро будет покушение, — ровным голосом сказала она. Георгий перестал чесать собаку и внимательно посмотрел на Катю. Он отлично знал цену этого спокойствия. — Ты помнишь, что надо сделать, если я умру?

Георгий встал. Буквально в одно мгновение он переменился. Весь подтянулся. Лицо у него стало необычайно собранным, как перед важными переговорами.

— Я забираю дочь и усиливаю охрану. Бюро пусть распиливают, тогда всем будет сильно не до всего остального. Я помню. Но… все настолько серьезно?

— Да, — ровно ответила Катя.

— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

— Вряд ли… — она покачала головой, складывая руки в карманы бермуд. Она даже не была уверена, что Георгий с высоты своего поста сможет защитить Еву. Она вообще не была уверена в нем. — Нет, определенно нет.


End file.
